


The Trouble With Hearts

by Wheres_my_cravat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien/Vampire!Levi, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arn't, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Cute, Different languages, Eren is nice, Eren's parents are alive, Erwin is a fucking asshole, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gayness, Good humans, Honor, Human!Eren, Humans, Humans are good, Hypnotism, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know how long this is gonna be, If you only read one work by me, Its also not super scaring, Just hella creepy, Language Barrier, Levi can put Eren under a spell, Levi is basically a vampire from space, Levi is kinda lost, Levi respects Eren, Levi's are not, Levi's people do not, Listen to adagio for strings while reading this, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The rape attempt is not Levi, Underage Sex, alien!levi, bad, don't even ask, not sure if your into that, space, vampire!levi, whatever, wtf am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 43,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_cravat/pseuds/Wheres_my_cravat
Summary: The date is June 17, 2017.Eren Jaeger is just a normal high school student with no life. In fact, it had become kind of boring. Eren didn't do much other than go to school and play video games with his best friend Armin. Little does he know that his whole world is going to change right in front of his eyes. A couple days after summer starts,  Eren sees an unusual shaped object fall from the sky. When he goes to investigate, he finds it to be a strange metallic sphere. On closer inspection, it reveals itself to be a ship, and on the inside is a beautiful creature unknown to Eren.Eren now has two choices.Will he give him to the authorities that continue to come to his door?OrWill he protect the strange creature from the humans who wish him harm?When everything goes down Eren will find himself strangely attached to him. This creature is so far from home, and Eren knows he will eventually wish to return. What if he can't let him go?





	1. A Cold Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I am actually posting stories again! I really wish to actually write more exciting stories on this site, because I feel I need to improve my writing style.

The cold morning air stung my cheeks slightly and I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. It didn't make much sense for it to be this cold, considering it was mid-June and summer was suppose to be starting, but It was Oregon, and Oregon weather was unpredictable. It was also 2:00 in the morning, so I guess that didn't help.

I was out on a morning walk, at 2:00 in the morning only because I found it difficult to sleep sometimes. When I woke up in the wee hours of the morning I usually decided to just simply take a walk and take advantage of the last cold dews before Summer really took hold.

I knew it was probably dangerous to wander about in the cold and dark mornings, when I was only 16, but I couldn't care less. Besides, the city, more like town, where I lived, was fairly safe in relation to the cities around it. I lived in good old Newberg, Oregon, and as any long time citizen of Newberg would tell you, it was a city where nothing ever happened.

During the summers it was especially boring because there was no school to distract you. The highlight of a Newberg summer was the Old Fashioned festival. For two whole weeks all of Newberg gathered for an enormous parade and took part in festivities and dancing and music. They even had a mini carnival with rides and shopping booths. Not one Newberg citizen can wait for the Old Fashioned Days. I knew I was looking forward to it.

Even with that said, and the fact still remaining, that nothing new ever happens in Newberg, that morning I felt distinctly aware that something was different. I could sense a change was coming, and I felt a little anxious about it. So there I was, unable to sleep and walking around in the dark of the early spring morning. Nothing strange could happen right?

I walked down a couple blocks and up to a park near my house that I was familiar with. It wasn't very large but it sported a lot of grass and some big ass trees. There was also a cute little covered area with flowers and it looked very much like a nice place to read, although I had never tried. I sat down underneath one of the larger trees and took a deep breath.

I pulled my knees close to my chest to conserve warmth. It was still pretty cold. I sat there for some time just relaxing and taking in the scenery. It was quite beautiful in the dark, with all the dew on the grass and the street lights sending shimmers across the darkness and the dew. The trees swayed slightly with the wind, and I knew any normal person would have left by now. The water from the ground was starting to soak through my pants, and the cold was beginning to be uncomfortable.

I was just about to get up when my phone startled me with it's ring. I stood up slowly and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I answered in a hushed voice.

"Eren, are you out walking again?" Ugh, it was Mikasa. She was going to be angry with me again.

"Mikasa, I've not been able to sleep, what was I suppose to do?" I heard her instantly sigh.

"I know that you haven't been able to sleep lately, but you can't go out into the dark of the morning where you could get injured or worse!"

"What is it with you? You always think as if it's Purge night and I have to get inside or I'll be murdered where I stand." I scoff I her and almost put my phone away, but then she spoke again.

"You could be." She said it really softly, in the same way people usually do in a last ditch attempt to convince someone of something.

"Mikasa, I will be home soon, ok? That's all I am promising. I don't entirely have a death wish."

"Thank you, Eren. You know I worry about you." After that I hung up on her and sat back down at the foot of the tree.

It took another 20 minutes before I decided I should get up and return home. When I checked the time on my phone it was 3:45 and I decided it would be in my best interests to hurry up, if I didn't want to be yelled at by my overly-protective sister.

I stood to my feet and was about to brush off my backside, when the entire sky lit up. There was a huge noise that burst through the air and a bright object was falling from the clouds. It was very noticeable against the darkened sky, and it seemed as though it was falling toward the general direction of the park.

The ball was large and bright and quite honestly terrifying. I stumbled backward a couple steps and stared wide-eyed. This was the kind of thing you saw in horror films or thrillers about the end of the world. I wasn't ready. I remembered that my best friend Armin lived nearby, and I hurriedly took out my phone and punched in his number.

"Armin! Are you awake man?! Look out the window, I am running toward your house. Please let me in!"

"What the hell Eren?! What's going on?" He sounded tired and very much not awake, but still irritated.

"Just look out your window man! Please." I was running toward his house at this point, not even looking both ways while crossing the street. I didn't care if I got ran over, there were more important things I needed to focus on. Like breathing, for example. With one foot in front of the other I finally made it the one block to Armin's house.

"Oh my God Eren. What is that?" I guess he finally rolled over to look out his window.

"I...Don't...Know...Armin." I was panting between words. "I am...at your front...Door.

"OK I'll be right down!" He hung up the phone and I heard him run down the stairs and come up to the front door.

When Armin opened up the front door, I could see he was still rather tired looking, and he was shirtless, with long unicorn PJ pants and a blanket thrown over his shoulders. Armin's blond hair was a mess. His blue eyes were wide open and he looked pretty spooked, as he invited me quickly inside. We both sat on the couch and I gave him a hug.

"What's going on Eren?" he looked really worried, and I finally caught my breath.

"I don't know. I was out on a walk because I couldn't sleep, you know how it is, and I sat around in the park for a while. In fact I was there so long that Mikasa called me to check where I was, and after I hung up I heard a really loud shock-wave type sound and saw a flash of light!"

"Oh my God." Armin mumbled again. He looked pretty pale I realized this was effecting him more than me.

Don't get me wrong. I was terrified, but for some reason I was also overly excited. Nothing like this had ever happened in Newberg. No alien sightings, no bright shiny lights, no crop circles, no meteorites. Long story short, this could be history in the making for Newberg. If they all survived that is. I took another look at Armin and sighed.

"I am scared too bro. But we don't even know what it is. Maybe we should turn the news on?"

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea." He took a really shaky, really deep breath and handed me the TV remote.

I spent a couple minutes finding a respectable news channel and with both got more comfortable on the couch. I turned around to look out the window again, and it looked much bigger and much closer. Instead of it being a spark of light, it was actually easy to see a small circular shape. I turned back around and turned up the TV volume.

Unfortunately, there was nothing odd or outstanding for news in our area. They just spoke a little bit about how there should be meteor showers in the early morning and that they make look like they are really close but they are definitely not. We both took a really deep breath and turned around backward on the couch. We both watched the sky in an attempt to figure out if it was just simply a meteor.

The good news was that it was apparently not doomsday worthy, otherwise they would have told us right? That didn't really make me feel any better. Still, it didn't seem to be big enough to cause much damage from here, but then again, what do I know about space? Nothing at all. Astronomy is not a class I have taken yet. Maybe next year.

That's when the ball got bigger in size and seemed to go faster. I was almost positive at this point that it was going to fall in the park. I turned back around and kept my eyes on Armin. We were holding hands now. Armin and I had been friends for long enough that it wasn't awkward and we knew it was simply to comfort each other. I mean sure, we were both gay as hell, but there was nothing more than brotherly love between us. Still, Armin was shaking and squeezing the life out of my hand.

We tuned back into the news and listened to the forecast of the next days weather, which was suppose to be sunny, but we didn't even feel like moving from the couch to do anything. We just sat there and waited for anything to happen. Scarily enough, that's when we heard something crash into the park behind us.

All the blood drained from our faces. We were truly terrified. When we turned around to look out the window, it was foggy and dark. It took several minutes for the fog to clear. We clutched at the couch back  tightly every second as the minutes went by and finally we could see into the park.

I could tell there was a metallic sphere in the middle of the small park, and there was faint light coming from it.

"Armin." He was still shaking.

"W-what!?" He couldn't remove his eyes from the sphere.

"That does not look like a meteorite to me." He stopped shaking for a second. Then he brought out his phone and started to type 9-1-1.

"NO, ARMIN STOP!" He stopped and stared at me as if I were a madman.

"What a-are you g-gonna do?!" He looked like he was about to cry.

  
"I'm gonna go check it out. It looks like no one has the nerve to go out yet, or maybe we are the only ones who noticed it?!

"What!? N-no man! That's s-so dangerous!"

"Well too bad I'm gonna do it." I started to get up, and I was almost to the door when Armin grabbed my arm. I turned around.

"Armin, you ca-" I got cut off by Armin's confident voice.

"I am g-going with you! Mikasa would n-never let you go alone, a-and I know that y-you would never let me do s-s-something stupid a-alone. So I am g-going." He looked very determined and scared but he still held his head high, even if he was still shaking.

"Okay..." I said hesitantly, and we both walked out the door together.

At this point it was very clear that we were in some kind of crash-site. There were chunks of scrap metal all over the place and smoky-fog still lingered in the air. The sun was starting to rise up ever so slowly on the horizon, and I felt as if I were in a horror movie. Every step we took toward the oval-esk sphere, the more every sound made us jump. We finally got close enough to see the basic size and shape of it.

It didn't look like anything that could have been made in space. It looked so smooth and silver like gunmetal. The sphere shined as if it had been polished on one side. The other side was blackened by the impact.

We moved a bit closer and I could see Armin shaking so badly. I grabbed his hand and he looked toward me. I nodded toward him in encouragement, and then we made it close enough that we could reach out and touch it. I of course did reach out and touch it. When my fingers made contact with the surface of the sphere, Armin squeaked, and the sphere purred. When the purring stopped, it made a scanning sound and I felt my hand heat up slightly.

I took my hand away from the sphere and backed up a couple steps. I wondered what exactly it just did, but I didn't have time to finish that thought, because in that moment the upper half of the sphere popped, split, then ejected and land several feet away from the sphere. When I stepped forward cautiously to peer into it and see what was inside, I saw a humanoid creature.

The creature was definitely not human. However, it did have skin, hair, clothing, two eyes, two ears, two arms, two legs, and two feet. The thing that was different was that it's skin was white, hair was deep black, and it's ears were narrow and came to a point.

For quite a few moments I was awestruck. Not only was I seeing a creature I have never encountered before, ever, but it was beyond beautiful. All Armin and I could do was stand and stare in awe. It was insane to believe a creature like this could exist. And yet, it fell from the sky during a "meteor shower" and landed in the very park I had been in. 

Armin and I were knocked out of our awe when we heard police sirens in the distance. It seemed someone had called the cops after all. Armin looked at me in disbelief. What should we do next? Surely, if the police found this creature they would experiment with it and take advantage of it.

"Armin. Could we hide him, do you think?" Armin's eyes widened.

"Eren?!"

"We can't just leave him here Armin!" Armin looked desperate for  a few vital seconds before he swallowed, and nodded. Armin walked up to the unconscious creature and together we lifted it up and into my arms. I carried it to Armin's house bridal style as quickly as we could while being careful not to wake it up.

When we entered Armin's home, we went up to Armin's room and lied it in his bed.

"Eren. What are we gonna do when it wakes up?" I looked down at my feet.

"I don't know Armin. What can we do?" My stomach growled and for some reason there was such silence after it that I just burst out laughing. I couldn't help myself. So much crazy shit had happened and I was just so emotionally constipated that I couldn't hold any emotion back anymore and it all poured out via heavy laughter. Armin soon joined in and we tried our very best to keep as quiet as possible to not wake up the creature or Armin's grandpa.

Finally when we stopped quaking with laughter we both went down stairs to get some food. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and a glass of water. Armin opted for hot chocolate and a granola bar. I also grabbed some water for the creature. 

I sure hoped that this would turn out okay.

  



	2. Bloodier Steak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about a language barrier????? Also, what does it eat???????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Woot! Two chapters in one day? That is pretty good for me. Wow I am tired though. Please Read <3

When Armin and I returned upstairs we sat down in chairs next to the bed. We were both becoming rather tired and we ate the food we had rather slowly. I think we were both hoping the creature wouldn't wake up until the next day, but that was yet to be seen. While we were both eating I took my time studying the creature with my eyes. 

It seemed to be a he. He had a sharp jaw structure, and his thick black hair was shaved short along the sides in an undercut, but was long at the top to create an odd framing of his face. His bangs came down to about his cheekbones in a sharp line. The creature was so pale. His skin matched Armin's white sheets. His body was rather muscular, and heavily built but not so much that he looked enormous, just in good shape. He also didn't seem to be all that tall, maybe 5'3". Just a few inches shorter than me.

As I finished my cereal, I wondered when he would wake up. I wondered if would be hostile, or if he would be calm. I had no idea what to expect from this odd creature. I didn't even know where he came from. It was so weird to look at him and see all the similarities he had to me next to all of our differences. He was very strange indeed.

"So much for nothing new ever happening in Newberg, eh?" Armin whispered. I smiled.

"Yeah, I sure hope this doesn't get out. If anyone knew we had an Alien creature or some fairy in your house, the whole world would flip!" Armin nodded, and continued to sip at his hot chocolate.

It was also odd that I felt kind of comfortable sitting here next to the creature. Like, I knew that he wasn't an inherently evil creature. Or maybe, because we aren't that different after all. Either way I was both anxious and excited for him to wake up. If he did wake up that is. 

"Armin, I just realized there is no way that we could know if he was actually alive. What if he never wakes up?" Armin looked over to me and nodded.

"I haven't seen him breathing, but you never know, he might not need to breath. Some animals here on earth can store a lot of oxygen for use when it is unavailable." Armin probably knew the most about how living creatures worked. He had read so many books on biology that it nearly made me puke.

"Interesting. Well, should I check for a pulse?" Armin looked a little nervous.

"Uhhhh.....maybe not. What if he wakes up?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"We want him to wake up eventually." Armin swallows and hides behind his mug of chocolate milk, and nods in affirmative.

I take a deep breathe and scoot my chair closer to his bed. I lean forward and hover over him slightly. So many things go off in my head telling me it's a bad idea and I get really anxious, but I am the kind of person who does first, thinks later. So I lift my arm and gently press my index and middle fingers against the crook of his neck. I noticed his skin to be very, very cold.

Then the creature opened his eyes and bolted to an upright sitting position. He brought his arms up and scooted as far back against the back of the bed and the wall as possible. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows scowling. The first thing I noticed after my shock wore off was the fact that his eyes were violet. I bright shimmering violet. The second thing I notice was his fangs, which were bared. He looked angry, and ready to attack. Armin screamed and put his hands up.

"Stuj! Du mut nufa. Jraesa!" Me and Armin looked at each other and shook our heads. Armin looked terrified. I felt terrified. I put my hands up where he could see them.

"We don't mean harm! We promise." I tried to say with a calm voice but it was more of a squeak. His scowl faltered slightly and he wasn't baring his fangs at us anymore but he still looked ready to attack. I think he realized that we had no weapons and that he was actually comfortable.

"Hello." Said Armin's raspy voice. He also waved to try and get his idea across. The creature looked toward him and lowered his arms slightly. 

"Garru." Said the creature trying to catch on to the dialogue.

"Eren." I said while pointing toward myself.

"Armin." Said Armin pointing at himself as well. 

At this the creature completely lowered his arms but scooted back even closer to the wall. He was still scowling but it was less prominent.

"Revainaskuluteha." The creature put his hand on his chest.

"I can't pronounce that Armin." I looked toward Armin and raised my shoulders.

"Let's just call him Levi." I nodded.

"Ok, I like that!" 

At that point Levi looked around the room and examined everything. Then his head jerked to the door way and he looked really anxious. Levi then looked toward me and spoke.

"Vuut stajs!" I shook my head and creased my brows.

"I don't understand you. I am sorry." 

He scowled at me harder this time and made a slow hand movement one hand flat and the other hand two fingers walking across it.

"Oh no." Armin said.

"He hears footsteps?" Armin looked worried.

"I think I might have woken grandpa up with my scream earlier."

"Vuut stajs! Krusa!" I nodded toward him now and Armin went to the door. I stayed near Levi.

Armin's grandpa did come to the door but he did not come in. Instead he hung around the outside and knocked. Levi flinched. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Armin, are you alright? I heard you scream and other voices."

"Oh, ha ha. Yeah, Eren is over and we are just watching horror movies! Sorry we woke you up."

"Oh it's fine, just making sure you're okay." He then walked back to his room and all three of us relaxed. I took a really deep breath and let it out through my mouth. This has been a particularly stressful day.

Levi looked confused. I wonder if he expected us to turn him in the second another human arrived. We all sat in silence for a couple more moments and waited for something to happen I guess. Armin was the one to move first.

"I am gonna go make some pop-corn and see if Levi will eat it." I nodded toward him and let him leave out the door. That left me and Levi alone.

Now that Levi wasn't scowling angrily at everyone I could tell just how actually beautiful he was. He had flawless skin, and those eyes were absolutely cosmic. He caught me staring into his eyes, and intern he stared me back. It seemed we were both very curious about each other. I decided that I would try and make it past the language barrier. I lifted up my hand and pointed to it.

"Hand." He tilted his head to the side, and looked confused.

"Ha-nd?" I nodded and pointed toward his hand. He looked confused again for a moment before he caught on.

"Gemd." He pointed toward his hand.

"G-emd?" He nodded.

This went on for a little while, each of us going back and forth naming different body parts objects in the room. I started to have fun with it and I think Levi was having fun too. I even started learning some of his language. Garru is hello, Mu is no, ias is yes,aia is eye, cup is koj. I also learned that hungy was gomhli, thirsty was tgylsti, and tired was tylad. Unfortunately, our little learning session ended when Armin came back up stairs with the popcorn. 

At first it freaked us both out because Armin didn't knock he just barged in and we were both not quite ready for any more surprises. Armin ate a couple of pieces and then handed the bag to me. Levi looked confused once more. I took a couple pieces and ate them as well. At this Levi tilted his head to the side. He definitely looked even more confused. Maybe he wasn't familiar with the concept of eating? 

"Armin is Hungry." I pointed toward Armin and then rubbed his stomach. Armin giggled. Levi crooked his head.

"I am hungry." I pointed toward myself and rubbed my stomach. Then I put more popcorn in my mouth. I then put some in my hand and offer him some popcorn.

"Hungry?" He shook his hands toward the popcorn but nodded at the question.

"Ias, Y en gomhli (Yes, I am hungry)." He pushed my hand with the popcorn away though. Maybe he doesn't like popcorn?

"I don't think he eats the same things we eat, Eren. I am sure you saw his fangs. I know I sure did." I frowned at Armin.

"What are you suggesting, Armin? That he is a carnivore?" Levi was listening intently trying to understand, I could tell, but from his facial expressions he didn't understand very much.

"I am going to get some meat, I guess." Said Armin. He left in dash, wanting to not miss anything.

In the meantime, Levi and I tried once again to learn more words. We were fairly successful, especially now that he had some base knowledge and knew what I wanted. I didn't know how much we would remember but it was good to try and get as much down as possible. Besides, who knew how long he'd be willing to stay here. I mean he must be eager to be with his people. And why was he here in the first place, and how? Why had he not tried to run away yet? Clearly he was stronger than Armin and I combined.

When Armin returned he had a cooked piece of steak and a raw piece of steak. I checked the time on my phone and it was nearly 7:02. So much time had passed since I left on my walk. It had been more than 5 hours. Mikasa was gonna kill me dead. On the bright side, Levi reacted to the meat positively. Armin gave the steak to me and I put both plates on the bed. Levi looked between them and then looked to us. He looked surprised and slightly hurt. Like something we had done moved him in a sentimental way. The look quickly passed and he chose the bloodier, uncooked steak. 

Instead of biting and chewing, he bit and sucked for a couple seconds before licking the outside and putting it back on the plate, with the meat mostly intact. Armin and I looked at each other in surprise. Levi continued to lick his fingers for a bit and Armin and I thought for a few minutes.

"So he's a vampire?" I blinked.

"I guess so." I chuckled.

"How the actual fuck are we gonna feed him?" I muttered to myself more than anyone else. This will definitely be interesting.

That's when the door bell went off, and all three of us jumped. A couple moments of silence passed and then it rang again. Then we heard the door open and someone with angry feet stomping up the stairs and searching the house. Levi looked scared once more. Well, all of us looked scared. That is until the door opened ant it was revealed that it was actually my sister Mikasa. Then we truly had the fear of god in our souls. Yep, we're all going to hell. Thanks Mikasa.

I hope you understand, Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will probably update again soon because I have a four day weekend! Woo hoo! Please if you have any suggestions or wishes put them in the comments, I love reading them, y'all are amazing and wonderful people! Chao, and I wish you luck in love and life.


	3. The Eyes and a Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and a visitor. Jumpscare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This probably won't happen all the time so get ready for a break from this fic because I don't know how punctual I am gonna be.

All of us stood in shock and utter terror at Mikasa standing in front of the door. I definitely should have called her when I could, now the over-protective demon is on my tail, and gonna know about Levi. There was a long and painful silence between the moment she entered the room and the moment she spoke.

"Eren. Who, is that." It was more of a demand than anything.

"Uhh...um...he is a new friend of ours?" I was gonna die a horrible death for sure.

"Is he the reason you didn't come home?!" She took a couple more steps toward me.

"Not exactly, in fact I am sure you will find out why I didn't come home when you watch the news later today. There was a meteor that landed in the park. I was scared so I ran to Armin's house." Mikasa took a deep breath and backed up a few steps.

"Okay, that sounds a little far-out, but I know you are telling the truth because there are tons of police officers outside in the park, and they aren't telling anyone anything. It all seems rather suspicious." I nodded.

"Yeah, I am sure." I looked to Levi, he looked a little frightened but he seemed to be back to his normal scowling, mostly at Mikasa.

"And your...friend? Who is he." Mikasa took a couple steps toward him and I stopped her.

"Mika, please don't intimidate him. He is new to town. Armin met him at Comic-con last month and he was dressed as Spock from Star Trek, and so invited him over for a couple weeks so they could hang out and coordinate their cosplays for the summer convention." She looked suspicious, and I knew why. She could tell when I pulled excuses straight outa my ass. It was a wonder why she was even believing at all.

"Hmmhmm. Eren, you need to come home when you say you are gonna come home! Mom and I were worried sick! Next time please call. I am going home, and I expect you back later today."

"I'm sorry Mikasa, I think I am gonna stay here for the night, but I will call Mom. Please tell her I am sorry. I am guessing Dad's still at work?" Mikasa nodded toward me.

"He has been there for more than 36 hours. I am gonna call him when I get home. He needs to come back."

"Bye Mika, thanks for not killing us!" She scoffed at me.

"Your not off the hook yet. You better call Mom soon." And with that, she left out Armin's door, and we heard the front door shut on her way out.

I let my body relax. Mikasa needed to take a chill pill. I mean sure, it was night (or really morning), and I had just called her, and never got back home, but she didn't need to barge over here. She could have just called. I guess it doesn't matter now since that is all over, and she sort of believes my story. I don't think she suspects that he's an Alien, I think she is just weirded out by his "cosplay" as I called it.

"Well, I think that went well. I guess we have an excuse now." Armin nervously laughed, and got a shiver. He walked over to his closet adjacent to the bed and got a shirt. Levi watched him the whole time. I stood up and offered Levi my hand.

"Stand?" I asked and I think he kind of understood.

He sat up a bit and grabbed my hand with his hand and stood up from the bed and got to the floor alright. His footing was a little off and he seemed to wobble slightly as if he hadn't walked in quite some time. I wondered how long he was in that sphere, and where he came from. I had so many questions but no real way to ask them. All we could do was wait until he learned enough English that he could understand and answer back. Or for us to learn his language. So far we had each given equal effort on that front. I could remember at least 5 words that he taught me earlier.

 I knew that the following day was gonna be weird and difficult for all three of us. Especially since Armin's grandpa was still unaware of another person in the house. It was gonna be really difficult to explain the situation to Levi, and we still didn't really know enough about him to give him anything or take him anywhere. The only thing he had on him was a simple black jumpsuit that was well fitted to him and looked to be of military origin.

"So, what next?" Armin asked me with a flair of his hand. He was probably still in shock of the whole situation and just wanted to be able to do something. Anything really. I was feeling the same way, and neither of us knew what to do.

I was still wearing my coat from my walk so I decided that it would be as good a place to start as any. I took off my coat and lied in on the bed. Then I grabbed Levi's hand again and led him toward the stairs. He was definitely unacquainted with stairs, and I helped him for the most part, down the stairs. Armin followed behind. Even though we still did not know where he came from or who he was, we might as well give him a tour, considering he might be staying a while.

I brought him to the kitchen. Tried to convey this was where we ate. Sort of failed, then brought him to the living room and tried to teach him what 'sit' and 'watch TV' meant. Sort of succeeded. Then I let him have the TV remote for a little while and showed him how the different buttons interacted with the screen. He seemed entertained for a bit and I brought Armin to the side for a second to talk.

"Yo Armin, what is our plan anyway?" Armin shook his head.

"I don't know Eren. He seems to be a pretty intelligent life form, and if he is from another world, particularly from an advanced world considering the way his clothing is designed and his ability to learn, not to mention how he got here, I don't know what we should do with him. I think we can give him a little bit of trust, because he hasn't been violent, but I don't really want him to gain to much information about us just in case. How do you feel?" I nodded slowly.

I knew where he was coming from. This creature, Levi, he was strange. We knew virtually nothing about him and all we could hope was that he meant no harm. If we planned to keep him we may run into trouble with the authorities. If we let him go he may be killed. Plus there were so many possibilities concerning why he was here and what he wanted.

"Armin, I think we should keep him here for a while. Tell your grandpa the same story I told Mikasa, and don't let him watch the news. I will stay here as long as I can and visit all the time. That should be our plan for now." Armin looked away for a moment.

"What about his diet?"

"I-I don't know yet. It seems he likes blood so I guess...we need to find a way to get that...to him." Armin nodded softly, and we both walked back to the living room where Levi was.

Levi was currently squishing the couch with his hands and feeling the pillows. It seemed he liked the softness of them. I didn't blame him. Armin's grandpa only bought the most comfortable furniture. I was jealous. I moved in front of Levi and took the remote to turn the TV off. Levi didn't seem very interested in it anymore, and was probably already familiar with a device like a TV on his own planet.

As soon as I turned off the TV, we heard a loud knock on the door. I immediately grabbed Levi's hand and ran upstairs. He tripped and I ended up dragging him part of the way (oops, sorry Levi). When we got to the top of the stairs we sat down, tried to slow our breathing, and listened to what was happening down stairs.

Armin walked over to the door and opened it. I heard the door open and a quiet draft enter the house.

"Hello officer, how can I help you?" Shit, it was a police officer.

"Good morning, and it's detective, if you will. Are you aware of what has happened in the area recently?"

"About the meteorite?" I heard the police officer take out a note pad.

"Yes, in fact, My partner and I  are interviewing some of the people who were nearby during the event. Do you mind answering some questions?" I heard Armin hesitate slightly.

"Um...sure. What do you need to ask?" I took a moment to look at Levi and see ifhe was alright. He looked a little confused, and he was looking at me like I did something he did not expect. I shook my head and continued to listen.

"Well, we would like to know if you heard it last night or if it woke you up?"

"No it didn't wake me up, I actually woke up just recently and heard of the news. By the time I saw what the scene looked like I was already covered by policemen."

"Ok, and this might be a weird question, but we have been told by our superiors to ask about any strange sightings. Have you seen any strange people walking about, maybe they don't speak English? We have been informed that there is a suspicious person wandering about, who is connected in some way to this meteor." I gasped, and then immediately covered my mouth. There was a bit of a pause before Armin spoke again.

"A strange person? Why I can assure you that the only 'strange' person I have seen this morning is my grandfather, and he has been strange well before this meteor."

"Well, thank you anyways. We haven't been getting a lot of helpful answers. Nobody wants to believe that a meteor just fell from the sky and there is a weirdo on the loose in the same morning. Seems kind of supernatural, doesn't it?"

"Yeah...supernatural."

"Well, I may be back later with more questions. Thank you again. Good day sir."

"Good bye." As soon as we heard the door shut Levi and I walked down the stairs and we saw Armin with his back against the door.

"Woah. They know there is something up." I said to Armin.

"Yeah, I'll say."

Levi looked toward me again with that weird confused look on his face again. I wondered why he was confused. I thought it was kind of obvious why we were hiding.

"Bad man." I simply said to him. He nodded, but he still looked confused. His beautiful violet eyes peered into mine, and he seemed to be trying to find something in my eyes. Maybe an emotion or something, but whatever it was, he was not finding it. Still, we stared at each other for a while, and I kept studying his beautiful eyes. I wondered what he thought of my eyes?

But then Armin walked by us and up to his room, probably to change out of his PJ bottoms considering it was like, 9:00. Unfortunately, Levi and I's connection was broken and I was a little sad. Instead of mourning, I took his hand again and led him over to the couch in the living room. We both sat down and we did more language learning.

I attempted to explain the concept of 'meaning' which helped a lot when I tried to teach him more complex things. He was starting to understand full sentences and I realized he must be a very intelligent being if he was already grasping English. He still couldn't read it, but he could understand a very basic sentence like, "What color (point to the object)?" "What called (point)" and "This is (word or name)". He was catching on very quickly.

After about 5 minutes Armin came back and sat on the other side of the couch. He joined in at some points but mostly just watch our conversations and clapped when Levi got a word right. I still had yet to see Levi smile or laugh, which I thought was kind of odd, but I knew that he probably didn't feel good about being away from home and his people.

Our little lesson was soon cut short when we heard Armin's grandpa coming down the stairs. I quickly got Levi on the ground and helped him hide behind the couch. When he came down the stairs I stood up and walked over to Armin.

"He Eren, hey Armin, I got to get to work today now so don't get in too much trouble. Got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Arlert!" I said. Armin rolled his eyes.

"Yup, see you Grandpa." Then he just left out the front door, and we all took a deep breathe and sighed. That was extremely unexpected.

I went over to Levi and helped him back up.

"Thank...you." Said Levi. I looked into his eyes again for a moment. Once again surprised by their beauty, but quickly Levi turned away. I nodded at him.

"You," I pointed at him, "Are very welcome." I said it slowly so he might understand it, but I doubted he did. He didn't know 'Welcome' yet. I think he got the gist though, and I was grateful for that.

Armin looked at me and beckoned me over to his side of the room for a private chat.

"So you and Levi are getting kind of chummy, eh?" His eyebrow was up and he looked like he was gonna laugh.

"What? No, Armin, that's not what it's about." Armin shook his head.

"Yeah right, I saw the look that you gave each other. Three times now."

"Yeah well he has pretty eyes. Don't look at me like that Armin." Armin chuckled at that.

"Just please don't fall for him Eren. We still don't know what he is capable of yet. Also, it seems he likes blood so I would try and not get hurt because we don't know how strong his will is." I paled at that.

He was right. Levi could easily just snap, if he didn't have a strong will, and that could result in my death. I looked over to Levi, who was trying to look at us from behind the couch. I guess he was curious about what we were talking about. Then I looked into his eyes again and I knew that he wouldn't hurt us on purpose. I think he was just more curious than anything.

"Armin, we got this. We are gonna protect Levi."

"Alright Eren, but I am blaming you for everything when we lose."

"Okay." I smiled really big, and went to go sit back down by Levi.

When I looked at Levi he saw my smile and his eyes widened. I guess he was caught off guard. I forgot he had never seen my smile before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will continue to be super quick with updates if you comment your thoughts! Thank you! Please give me feedback, and if you have anything more to add or even suggestions or maybe you just want to talk, please email me at otakumickie@gmail.com


	4. Odd Surroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun things and some explaining from Levi's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys that comments help me post quicker! I already have 3 wonderful comments, and that is good enough for me! Thank you :)

I wrote out an entire fucking chapter on a different site and it deleted the whole fucking thing so until I figure out how to retrieve it or get the inspiration to rewrite this chapter, this is all you get for this week. I should get to writing again next week. Thanks for your patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you all I will not forget about this fic. I know I have a past of dropping fan fictions, but this one is the exception. It's really the only super cool one, so you can't blame me lol.


	5. The Side we Can't See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's point of view. FINALLY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to extra lengths to keep this chapter from deleting this time. It was a huge downer and a turn-off when the chapter got deleted, and I was very disappointed...Well more than disappointed because I threw my phone across the room, but yeah, it was not good for my soul XD. I thank you all for the support though, and even a single comment is enough to get me going again.

While I had expected a culture and creatures much different than my home, I had not been prepared for anything that happened to me after the crash on Aeltg.

The commander's plan itself was rather simple. Send his most elite team to an unknown planet in search of the source of radio and satellite signals coming from the it. My team and I had been prepared thoroughly for the space journey and all the technical things, but we didn't know anything about the life there. The galactic monitoring system or G.M.S, had been keeping tabs on Aeltg for quite some time, ever since we found that it was virtually perfect for supporting life.

More recently though, Commander Smith received word from our superiors that a message  had been sent to into space from the planet. It was a satellite signal broadcasting in all directions from the planet and neighboring satellite. Obviously a primitive form of communication sent in hope of someone outside their world hearing it. Lucky for them it was my planet who got the news first, and so by galactic law, we got to investigate before anyone else.

This was tremendous news for my team, who had been waiting patiently for a large mission like this one to arise. They had tons of virtual experience using their VRs to constructed various strange worlds and complete difficult tasks with various obstacles. When I told them about the mission almost a year ago now, they were very excited. I was less so. I had heard about this planet, and we knew vary little about it.

In the galactic law, it is written that we cannot interfere  with another worlds development until they have at least reached the space age. It is known from the ventures of explorers that the planet is very diverse, and so are it's people. The people were known to be humanoid in nature, and walk on two legs, as well as speak orally using their mouths. This of course, makes it a little easier for us to learn their language when we arrive, as a language using gestures or another means less familiar to me would have been a nightmare to learn.

It was also known that they were a strangely emotional species. They often waged war against each other over the smallest of things in some situations, but then sometimes they help each other and work together in harmony to create a better future. On my world, this bi-polar behavior was unheard of. My people were known to be somewhat reserved in our emotions. We simply prefer short and simple exchanges of information rather than lengthy conversations about the little things or whatever. 

In some cases this was a good thing. It aloud us to get more work done and to be more proactive with our time, as well as not having to deal with the stupidity of others. The downside was that we had a hard time relating to other more emotionally-driven species.

When we left our planet and headed for Aeltg, I expected a very harsh and demanding world of angry and confused people constantly destroying things and then rebuilding it for the sake of tearing it down again. I was not ready for the culture shock, or how much I was wrong.

When I first landed I was knocked unconscious from the impact. That was expected to happen, but we landed at night, and hoped not many would notice. Unfortunately, Commander Smith theorized that the indigenous people of Aeltg had already devised a working detection system for unknown objects and therefore advised us against staying in our pods for any longer than necessary.

I was fully prepared to jump out of my pod and run the second I awoke from unconsciousness, except, I was not in my pod when I awoke. Instead I was on a strangely comfortable piece of furniture surrounded by two of the natives. As it was implied, I was not ready for this particular event, and still knew nothing of importance about the native species. I stayed on my guard until I realized that they were not armed or scary looking. Instead they were...actually quite beautiful. They seemed curious about me as I was curious about them and while they did seem to be scared, they kept me hidden from others of their kind throughout the first day. They also tried to feed me, which was entertaining, as I soon realized that biologically we were quite different.

My people survived off of the blood of lesser creatures on our planet. Intelligent beings did not have complete and functioning cardiovascular systems. We still had a heart, but it's beats were much slower, and we still had lungs, but we did not need to breathe. Only animals on my planet had fully functioning hearts and lungs and lots of blood flowing through their veins. It was a surprise and an annoyance to realize I viewed these creatures as food. They smelled of blood, and after a long journey, that was rather appealing.

Unfortunately, that may become a problem between our races should we create an alliance one day. Especially since the first thing I noticed was the fact that they smelled way better than any animal back on my world. There would always be those who thought of them as potential slaves instead of friends. For one thing, they were kind of beautiful, in their own way, and they were kind. The yellow haired one called 'Armin'  who helped the brown haired one called 'Eren', had strikingly blue eyes, and it was difficult to imagine a more beautiful eye color. That was of course, until I saw the Eren's eyes.

Eren's eyes were green, which was a color so rare on my planet. Green was the color you only saw on early mornings when our twin moons fall together and the light from the sky melts into the blue waters and creates a green sunrise. They were very rare because it was very rare that the twin moons would fall together in the first place. I was very caught aback when I saw his eyes. The other strange things about him were his ears, hair, and skin. His ears were rounded and his hair was shaggy brown, which was very different from my world where everyone had black hair. Plus his skin was heavily tanned, and I had never seen skin tan like his before. Even Armin's skin had a pinky tan hue to it and was not white.

Surprisingly enough, these were not the weirdest differences. Eren and Armin were both very kind to me, a creature they found in a silver pod that had fallen from the sky. They took me in and tried to help. They also went to great lengths to keep me from others of their kind, and tried to teach me the language. In all honesty I was not prepared for how much I would like the people of Aeltg.

Just moments ago, Eren had hid me from another of his people who had come to the door obviously searching for me. Armin and Eren were now talking to each other and I was trying to listen and understand their language from the couch. I could only really pick out a few words that Eren just taught me before Eren returned to the couch and smiled. He actually smiled. And it was beautiful. I had never seen his smile before and I myself was not prone to it either. No one on my world was. We weren't very in-tune with our emotions. Which was probably why I found it so shocking, and why I didn't understand why it made my chest feel the way it did. I didn't understand it. He was just some strange, nice, creature but then he had to smile and make my insides scramble in a good way. It would be a very weird thing to fall for this alien, even if I was the alien in this situation.

After Eren's beautiful smile he gave me, we got into a bit of a staring contest. I couldn't keep my eyes away from his. What was even weirder was that Eren seemed almost entranced by my eyes. That's when I realized I might be actually entrancing him. Back on my world, people can entrance animals in order to keep them from freaking out when we feed. This 'power' does not usually work on others of our kind, and I didn't even think to try and be careful about using it on Eren. Eren started leaning closer to me and I quickly averted my gaze. I picked up the 'remote' and turned the 'television' on as a distraction from the moment we just had.

That could be another problem we face if our races become allies. We can entrance them, and I have no idea how strong it is on them. This could pose a major problem for them and they could easily be sold into slavery. I did not want that for them. They had already been very kind to me, and I could tell that, these two at least, were kind souls.

Eren quickly returned to normal and only seemed a little bit dazed. We sat and watched 'television' for a little while, but I quickly got bored because I understood very few words spoken by the people in it. I turned around and looked to Eren. He noticed my change in position and turned to look at me as well.

"Speak...uh...words?" I tried to make some sense but I knew I wasn't doing a very good job. Oh well I tried. I hope I wasn't scaring him too much with my deadpanned emotionless face. Although, I guess he doesn't mind because if he was truly scared of me then the trance would not have worked.

"Oh, you want to learn to speak more words?" Eren smiled. I had no real clue what he was saying but I was guessing that he got my gist. I nodded.

"Yes." I smiled faintly to show him that I did actually want to put some effort into communicating with him, and it seemed facial expressions were really important in his culture.

He seemed kind of taken aback by the fact that I smiled, and it was another long moment before he snapped out of it and continued speaking.

"Ok cool." He brought out a hand-held device that I recognized, and touched it a few times before showing me a picture. It was a middle-aged looking couple of two of Eren's people. They were hugging. It was a nice picture and they looked happy. Something my people would never be accused of.

"My-" He pointed towards himself. "Parents." He pointed toward them. Then he pointed toward the female who looked a lot like Eren.

"Mom." Then he pointed toward the other and said, "Dad."

"Par-ents?" I was a little confused but I guessed that they were his mother and father. They looked almost exactly like each other.

"Yes!" Eren smiled again, and I found my self getting lost in his eyes once more.

I was unsure how to feel about him showing me his parents. Why did he show me them? Did he trust me with that information, or did he just want to teach me a word? Did he want me to know his parents? Either way, I felt rather flattered by this. The moment lasted for a couple minutes and I realized I had entranced Eren again by accident. This time, it had been for a bit longer, and Eren looked really sleepy. He was still looking into my eyes. I was surprised he didn't even notice his consciousness waning. He must actually trust me. Then Eren's eyes closed and he slumped against the couch and fell into my lap. Oops...I honestly didn't think that would happen so quickly.

Even the animals on my world never succumbed to the trance that quickly. Maybe it was just his race? Or maybe it was just Eren. Either way, I leaned back a bit and moved my leg so his head wasn't in my crotch but instead lay on my thigh. I watched him for a bit and monitored his breathing pattern. His sleeping was kind of endearing. His arms had moved and wrapped themselves around my leg. He also started snoring quietly. It was odd to hear something so familiar so far from home.

Then again, this could be a very bad thing, if I can't control my hunger later in my stay, what's stopping me from taking his blood or his life? Not Eren, that's for sure. I still needed to be much more careful when having extended eye contact with Eren. I couldn't just do this all the time.

Then Armin came back from wherever the heck he had gone and yelled at Eren.

"Yo Eren! You still have to call your Mom or else Mikasa really is gonna kill you." I didn't understand any of that conversation except the name Mikasa. Eren woke up at the sound of his name and he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"What Armin?" He turned toward Armin who was behind the couch.

"Dude, were you sleeping?" Eren blinked a couple times.

"Yeah...actually, I think I was." Eren looked a little confused for a second. I tried to look as disinterested as I could. I couldn't tell what they were saying but I could guess it was something about Eren just randomly passing out, and I didn't quite know yet how they would react to knowing I had some kind of power over them.

"Wow, so you already trust him enough to spontaneously lose your guard around him?" Eren looked kind of irritated at Armin, and I wondered why.

"Armin don't be mean, it was an accident." Armin put his hands up.

"I'm just saying man, he drinks blood. It's what he does. I don't think it's a good idea to be flashing your unguarded neck around him until we know how much we can trust him."

  
"Ya ya Armin." Eren looked like he might be mocking Armin slightly.

  
"Anyway, what I was trying to say while you were nose deep in Levi's crotch, was that you need to call your mom soon or Mikasa will kill us all." Eren's face went beet red and then he panicked slightly and I watched as he left the room and dialed something into his hand-held device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few! *wipes brow* that was stressful. Don't forget to leave kudos, bookmark, and comment! I read and reply to all of them.


	6. Solar Systems Apart, But Only a Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there isn't a lot of Levi in this chapter, but that's okay. We will see some more character development in the next chapter. Also...who did the officials find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought because of the whole American election thing happening on the 8th, I just wanted to put out a chapter to bring up everyone's spirits. Also, I never forgot about this story. Told ya.

The most interesting thing about having an alien from another world in the home you basically grew up in, is that it becomes scarily natural. Only about a day after Levi joined us at Armin's place it already was starting to feel normal. 

Unfortunately for me, I called Mikasa, got an insanely painful scolding, and then had to go home. This meant spending all of the rest of the day at home, when I knew there was an incredibly amazing and beautiful alien at Armin's house. It was practically torture. I didn't know what to do with myself because all I wanted to do was go back over to Armin's. Especially since I knew Levi and I were building a connection.

It was kind of strange to even be able to say that though. I had known him for a good 12 hours, and already I felt like I understood him. I knew that it wasn't really true, however. How could I possibly understand this strange creature from outer-space in under 12 hours? Even if he was surprisingly human. 

Besides that, I kept feeling like there was more to Levi than meets the eye. I just felt like somehow I was missing something that was glaringly obvious. And his eyes, oh, his eyes though. They stared into your soul. I've never felt more at peace than when looking into his eyes. Whether that was the result of some power of his beyond my understanding, or simply my mind unable to process his strangeness, I suppose I won't know until we can have proper conversations, and even then, only if he shares that information.

What I did know was that his eyes were dangerous. I could stare into them for eternity, and I imagine that is not a desire I should be indulging. Even though I technically already let myself do it three times. Whose counting anyway? Apparently Armin.

After my angry talk with my sister, I retreated to my room and just paced back and forth for a while. I soon realized that it was stupid, and took a shower instead. I changed my clothes as well, since I had the chance, and I knew I was gonna be spending as much time at Armin's as possible. To add to my list of things to do while I waited for an opportunity to return to Armin's, I packed an over-night bag, complete with multiple shirts, underwear, sketchbook, summer homework and so on. 

When all of that was completed, I just flopped on my bed. How could I do anything here when I knew that I needed to be at Armin's? I thought for a long time about what they might be doing with me gone, and how Armin was fairing. Maybe he was teaching him more English? Or possibly trying to make some kind of feeding plan for him. Knowing how anti-social Armin was, he was probably doing the latter.

Periodically my mind wandered to that strange place that aloud me to daydream of everything that happened and what I could do still. I kept daydreaming about the odd moment when Levi and I stared into each others eyes and I felt entranced. Honestly I felt entranced. The more I thought on it, the more I realized that I must have been. That meant that Levi had a power over me. A power I didn't quite understand. It scared me slightly, but in all of the three times it happened, Levi seemed to stop part way through. Almost like he didn't mean to? It was strange, and something I needed to watch out for in the future. 

For the time being however, I kind of...trusted Levi. He seemed to be rather intelligent, and more like us than anyone could have expected. Plus he hasn't tried anything yet, outside of that strange power...Honestly, I just couldn't wait to get back there and spend more time with him. Levi was endlessly fascinating. 

I stood up from my bed and grabbed my over-night bag, careful to not make a ton of noise. Walking down the stairs toward the kitchen, I made my way toward the fridge and took out whatever red looking meat we had, which was some uncooked steak, and that was it. I managed to get it in my over-night bag without getting it everywhere. After closing the fridge I decided I would just jog to Armin's. No need to drive when he lives so close. Plus, that way I didn't have to notify Mikasa of my departure.

On my way out the door I grabbed a jacket and some snack bars. When I made it outside it was cold, and there was large raindrops falling from the sky. Not a strange occurrence in Newberg, no matter what the season. I jogged most of the way to Armin's. The air was calming and fresh. It smelled faintly of pine and wet grass, which was very welcome to my senses.

When I arrived at Armin's it was 6:00-ish in the afternoon which was roughly 6 hours after I originally left his house this morning. I knocked on the door with soaked hair and rain rolling off me in every direction. The jog took me longer in the rain than I thought it would, and I had been consequently soaked.

Armin hesitantly answered the door, and I imagined he had gotten a couple unfriendly faces to the door since I left. Probably government officials looking for Levi. His composure immediately relaxed when he realized it was me, and ushered me inside.

"I'm really glad your back, Eren. It is really awkward and so weird being here alone in my house with Levi. It's just so strange." We walked into the living room and I noticed Levi was watching us from the couch.

"What did you guys do while I was gone?" Armin just shook his head.

"We hardly had time to do anything. Fancy officials have been sweeping the neighborhood. If they don't find anything soon I think they might start searching homes. There has been someone at the door almost every hour now." He looked deep in thought for a moment and we stood in silence. I looked over at Levi and sighed.

"Anything new in the news? Or hear anything from the officers?" Armin looked up at me.

"Yeah. I think they found one of Levi's people." I gasped. 

Are you fucking kidding me? This was not good. So many bad things could come from this. For starters they could unintentionally start a war with another species, which sounds like something the American government would do. Not to mention we had no idea how Levi would react to this news when he found out. Would he go after them? Would he freak out? Attack us? There were too many outcomes to that one scenario in and of itself.

"Oh my God. Wait, how do you know?" Armin was rubbing his face. He looked tired and out of it. I mean, I was too, but this most recent news had me startled.

"They are saying on the news to be on the look out for more than one odd looking/acting people. That, and all the officers that have come by since you left have been becoming more specific."

"How specific?" Armin took a long deep breath and looked me straight n the eyes. 

"They've been asking about any strange pale people with black hair wandering around town. They made it very clear that we should all stay indoors because these 'odd people' may become violent and may be on drugs. I guess that's their way of explaining the eyes, and the inability to speak English? I don't know, but what I do know is that this all sounds like they found someone else like Levi. Maybe he didn't come alone?" I nodded. Nothing about this could bode well for anyone. 

Walking over to the living room, I sat down next to Levi. We chatted a little bit about color and I added a few more words to his arsenal. Armin came to join us too after a bit. I also wrote down a bit of a translation sheet with a ton of different description words and action words. They all had pictures since I didn't know much more of his language than he did mine, but I think the sheet helped him out a little. About 30 minutes into our conversation, Levi piped up about what he had seen earlier.

"What that...uh...was?" He looked a little worried and I guessed it was probably the whole conversation with Armin. Armin and I looked at each other.

"Um, Armin...and I...are worried." I pointed to the word on the sheet and the picture. There was a bit of silence as he found the word he was looking for. Armin took this opportunity to get up and take his leave from the conversation.

"Why?" Levi simply asked. 

 

"Bad men." I pointed at 'bad' on the paper. "Are searching...for you." Levi found the word this time and pointed at it. I nodded and pointed at him as I said the last part.

Levi scowled. He had a really intense scowl, and I wondered if he did that a lot or if he was just an anger oriented dude. Levi looked down and his raven hair fell in sharp lines around his face. I guess he must have realized if he was being searched for than whoever he came with was in danger. But then he spoke again.

"Others like me...they find?" He said very quietly. So quietly it was almost a whisper. Not the kind of whisper you want to hear though. It was sharp, and threatening.

I didn't really know what to say. I didn't know anything for certain myself, and I didn't want to anger him or make him upset. I really needed him to stick around, at least until the government stopped making patrols around town. And...there was a part of me that just simply liked being around him. It scared me to see him like this.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he flinched, but looked up nonetheless. His eyes were fierce. Deep sparkling violet, accentuated by his sharp black hair.

"I do not know...but...I fear it." I pointed toward the words and the sheet and he looked down just long enough to see the meaning. Immediately, his fierce look fell and he looked instantly regretful. I don't think he meant to show such anger to me. Somehow I understood that Levi really did appreciate what Armin and I were doing.

 

Our eyes connected for just a second. He was quick to avert his gaze this time, but I continued mine. I don't know why but felt as if I should comfort him in some way, but I had no idea on how to do so. Instead of thinking it through, I just went ahead and did it. 

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. It startled Levi at first, I believe he wasn't ready for me to spring a hug on him so quick. The craziest thing was his temperature. Levi had cold skin, and it was not something I was use to feeling from another person. After he got over being startled he slowly returned the hug. Cautiously at first, and slightly confused. We sat there for just a few brief seconds, and I removed my arms.

When I scooted back away from him our eyes met for the hundredth time that day. I smiled my brightest smile to maybe help him feel better, and for just a moment, long enough for me to blink, I though I saw him smiling too.

"That, was a 'hug'."

"Hug?" I nodded.

"Yes. I hug. It's a human thing. You might not get it." I giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...first question...Who do you think is gonna be president? Ok...second question...Who did the officials find and how will Levi react? See in the next chapter! ;P Thank you for all the comments and Kudos, I love them all! Also, if ya'll ever wanna know what music I listen to while I write these chapters then email or comment and I'll show you the Spotify playlist.


	7. Homework with a Chance of Aliens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I wrote another chapter. I have been really busy with school and cosplay, and getting comic-con tickets. The holiday season is really big for me because I make all my cosplays for the year. Anyway, thanks for being patient!

The craziest thing about this whole situation is I already felt attached to Levi. I was just sitting at Armin's diningroom table trying to finish my summer homework, but I was really just hunched over with my head in my hands. I could not get my brain to function in a school fashion when there was someone so much more interesting in the other room!

Of course, it could be cool if I got Levi to come over and watch me do my summer homework. Maybe he could help? Not on the English for sure, but maybe I could pull out some old math homework? Levi might understand numbers. I quickly looked through my summer homework packet and found the math section. There wasn't much but I hadn't planned on doing it anyway. I ripped out the easy page and the hard page and started changing all the numbers to tally marks. I was sure he would be able to comprehend tallymarks as a single digit. 

When I finished that, and rerote all the problems, I went into the other room and found Levi sitting on the floor looking through all the movies by the TV. He was currently looking at War of the Worlds. The back cover was kind of gruesome and had Tom cruise protecting a little girl from the alien machine. Levi was looking at it and he seemed very confused.

He looked up at me when he noticed I entered the room. 

"What is this?" Asked Levi.

"It is a movie."

"A mov-ie?" Still a little confused. He picked up the discriptor word packete I made for him.

"It's a scary...movie." I pointed to the word. "It is for...fun." 

He seemed to understand a little more than he originally did, but something else was bothering him.

"It is scary...because...aliens?" He pointed to the word Alien in the description of the movie, and then to the robot and the creature.

"Yes." I was seeing what he ment now. I guess he was starting to realize why we hid him from others.

"Are you...scared of Aliens? Of me?" He looked up at me, and once again, his violet eyes. 

"Not anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! There it is! Hope you enjoyed, please comment and leave kudos, I apreciate suggestions when they come, and reply to every comment. Sorry this is so short.


	8. Movie...date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! Another chapter! Two in the same week? I must be CRAZY. SPOILERS FOR SPIRIT THE MOVIE. If you haven't seen it you should really check it out, it is an amazing animation. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!

The whole movie idea seemed to upset him at first but he lightened up when he realized that ‘not anymore’ was a good thing. We sat for a bit longer and he held onto the movie. I looked over to the other movies Levi was looking at and I noticed a couple of my favorites among the pile. There was Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, The Last Samurai, Iron Man 2, and I am Legend. I picked up Spirit and smiled. Spirit was my favorite movie when I was a kid, well, a younger kid anyway.

 

Levi noticed that I picked up one of the movies and tried to see it from where he was at. When he couldn’t quite see it, he crawled over to sit next to me and we both looked at the front and back of the movie. I didn't think that Levi could read much so I tried to explain a bit.

 

“This...” I pointed to Spirit. “Is a horse. His name is Spirit.” Levi nodded.

 

“He...uh...leaves...” I pointed to ‘leaving’ on the sheet. “Home...” I made a symbol around my heart to try and mean he left something important to him.

 

“Why?” Levi asked. He seemed to not understand why he would leave a place so important.

 

“Umm.” I had no idea how to explain the word ‘protect’. Would he get what ‘protecting’ even was? Levi sat patiently, looking up at me. His violet eyes sparkling slightly. He must have been curious about why I loved this movie.

 

“Spirit leaves his home, to...protect...it.” Levi tilted his head with confusion.

 

“Armin, and I protect you when we the bad men come.” Levi’s head stayed tilted and confused for a few moments more, and then he straightened up and his eyes went wide.

 

“Oh.” He said. 

 

I thought for a second and decided that my summer homework idea can wait. I wanted to see if he’d like to watch Spirit. It’s mostly music anyway. Not a lot of English. Besides, he might learn something about humans and our history that way. I guess it could be dangerous, to have him learning about us at this rate, but everything he has done up until this point has suggested he is peaceful at heart.

 

“Hey, Levi?” He looked up at me from gazing at the movie.

 

“Watch it?” I pointed to the word on the sheet and then at the TV behind him.

 

“Uh...yes.” He smiled slightly and I almost missed it for how brief it was. 

 

I took the movie out of the container and put in Armin’s DVD player. The TV turned on by itself and I waited for the movie to load. Levi looked up at the TV curiously. I wondered if he had different technology for this sort of thing, or if they even had entertainment at all. 

 

I touched his shoulder and prompted him to join me on the couch. We sat with about a foot of couch between us. I grabbed the remote to turn change the channel. The title screen popped up and I pressed play. The animations were funny and the introduction showed him a lot about what our world looks like.

 

Levi enjoyed the movie in the beginning, and when he saw the humans, at first he was excited, but I quickly told him that they were bad men. He seemed worried from then on. I could tell that he understood what they did to the horses was cruel, and that Spirit deserved to be free. When Little Creek showed up, I told him that he was a good man and Levi took a liking to him.

 

In the later parts of the movie, I noticed that the raven haired alien became attached to the Native American tribe, and their way of life. I supposed he might not be familiar with tribal life considering his people were obviously more advanced. I wondered what he thought of us humans and if this movie was changing his view of us for the better or the worse.

 

I cried at the scene where Rain gets shot. Levi didn’t but he did look distraught and very speechless. I knew he was attached to the characters and I am sure he was not expecting her to catch a bullet. He also, saw that Spirit risked himself to make sure Rain didn’t drown, and when they made it to the bank, I could see Levi shed a silent tear when Spirit was dragged away from Rain by the humans again. 

 

As surprised as I was to see him displaying such emotion, Levi seemed more so. His mouth was slightly ajar and he moved his hand up to touch the wet streak the tear had made. He closed his mouth and looked at his hand. Then his eyes turned to mine. 

 

I could never imagine in a million years what violet eyes could possibly look like with pain etched into every sparkle. The look of utter desperation and the inability to anything about it. All of those things, but with the power of violet imbedded deep within it. I was so caught off guard. But of course that wasn’t all. It didn’t crash upon me until he spoke.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because humans are stupid. Most times.”

 

His eyes returned back to the TV and we watched through the reminiscing scene and it looks as if Spirit’s spirit is broken. That is, until he sees another horse being beaten and he realizes his home is once again in danger. His unbroken spirit returns. Levi smiles. Not a big one, but big enough to really show what he was feeling. 

 

During the end when Little Creek and Spirit are united, and the bad men let them go, we both smile and look at each other. The look didn’t last long because I didn’t want him to miss the end. We turned back to the movie, and the music gets really quiet. Then Little Creek calls out, and Rain gallops up to them. The music blares and blazes and Levi sheds another tear, this time, in happiness.

 

Finally, Little Creek and Spirit say their goodbyes, and Spirit returns home once more, but this time, with an new addition to the family. Rain. After the movie ends and it rolls to credits, I turn the TV off and Levi and I sit in silence. Something told me that Levi wasn’t use to that emotion, or any at all.

 

I scooted closer to him and looked over to see how he was doing and he smiling at the TV. Very faintly, but I could tell it was real. When he realized I had scooted closer to him, he looked at me. Turning to sit more facing toward me, he sat for a moment. Then, out of nowhere, he leaned forward and collapsed into me. It turned into a hug, and I hugged fiercely back. I didn't think the movie would affect him so much, but it did.

 

“Humans...not all...stupid.” He faintly whispered to me. It made my heart swell.

 

Our hug didn't last long, sadly, Levi didn't seem like a very physical person, I didn't think he was use to me being in his personal space so much. When he pulled away we gazed into each other's eyes again. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and it was very surreal. I came to the conclusion that he must be using the same power I was hypothesizing about earlier. It should have freaked me out, but it didn't bother me at all. I almost liked the feeling. 

 

My eyes started to droop, and I became very tired. I guess Levi noticed this because he immediately looked away, but I didn't want him to look away, I wanted to see his eyes again! I leaned forward and put my hands on his face. His eyes opened wide and he was startled again by my touch. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” I said to him, before promptly falling asleep on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Levi feels about all of this?


	9. Math, and a mistake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I uploaded two chapters yesterday AND a chapter today? WHAT IS HAPPENNING TO ME. XD Anyway, Enjoy!

This was bad. This was very bad, I did not expect him to evoke that much emotion. It felt so good and I let it consume me, but then I was not prepared for it and I mesmerized Eren again. I even looked away, but it had gotten to him so much that he pulled me back so he could see my eyes again! Maybe I was wrong, maybe this human was stupid.

 

No of course he’s not.

 

But that’s not what was bad. Eren had unknowingly fell asleep while entranced and fell onto my chest, and his heavy body had me pinned to the couch, with his neck inches from my face. I could smell the tantalizing red liquid so strongly it was making me weak. Too weak to even push Eren off of me. I was stuck between the couch and Eren’s neck, and my strength was wavering. 

 

It had been a long time since my last meal, and even then, it wasn’t what I would call normal. I had emergency blood rations in my original ship-pod but I was sure that had been confiscated by now. It seemed I was not going to get out of this. I even started to panic, which was another thing I wasn’t use to. I never panicked. Then again, it wasn’t often that I felt enough for someone to be worried about hurting them. 

 

Usually I was the type to say what I thought with no filters, and I didn't care how it made other people feel, but with Eren…I found myself really wanting to not screw up. Especially since that may mean he would turn me into the authorities. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself why I wanted him to like me. 

 

Then an idea struck me. Where is the Armin kid? I forced my panic down my throat and tried to think. The Armin kid is still here right? Maybe he would help me get Eren off. He certainly seemed to think I was no good for Eren if his judging looks said anything earlier. 

 

I took a deep breath and tried to keep the panic out of my voice. 

 

"Armin! Help! Armin!" I immediately heard some racket upstairs as Armin ran down them, quickly making it to the main living room where Eren and I were. 

 

"Eren! What’s going on!? I heard someone yelling?" When he made it to where we were his eyes widened and I tried pointing to Eren. 

 

"Help?" I guess, Armin saw the panic in my eyes and realized it must have been a bad thing for Eren to be on me. Armin frowned. He picked up Eren bridal style and shook him slightly. 

 

"Eren! Yo Eren?" He shook im again and Eren started waking up. Armin was glaring at me too. He lightly smacked Eren on the cheek, and Eren startled. 

 

"What the fuck, Armin?"

 

"You fell asleep on Levi and your was right next to his face, you idiot!"

 

"What? Oh, I guess I did." Armin promptly dropped Eren on the ground and went off to the kitchen.

 

"I am gonna see about food. Don’t make anymore stupid choices, ok?" Eren nodded.

 

"Eh, I guess I deserved that." He rubbed the back of his head and he moved to sit cross-legged. I stood up from the couch and stretched. I hadn’t gotten a lot of exercise during my stay here, and I was use to examining every day as part of my people’s military. I walked over to Eren and he seemed regretful. He was looking down at the ground.

 

I brought my hand down and patted his head. I don’t know why, I just wasn’t very good at social stuff, but it seemed to help. Eren calmed down slightly and looked up. 

 

"Hello." I said. Literally the only English word I am super confident about. Eren smile and stood up. 

 

"Hi." Eren grabbed my hand and led me over to the kitchen. I guess he had something to show me. Maybe it was what he came in the living room for in the first place? Either way he had something he was leading me too. 

 

When we got to the kitchen, we sat down in dining chairs, and he pointed at sheets of paper with writing on it. It looked like simplified mathematics. I guess that’s easier than learning a language. I’m just glad their language was sound based and something I could learn in the first place.

 

Eren grabbed a writing utensil and wrote numbers using tally marks, and set up a rudimentary problem. 

 

/// + / = //// 

 

Three plus one equals four. That is simple enough. I didn’t know what the middle symbol was but I assumed it was a plus sign, considering the end result. This time Eren wrote an unsolved problem.

 

// + // =

 

Two plus two equals four. That was the simplest thing I had ever had to solve for a very long time. I followed his pattern and wrote the answer along with another problem 

 

//// + / = 

 

This time Eren smiled and seemed happy that I understood what he wanted. He wrote the correct answer and then showed me the names of the numbers in English from one to ten and their symbols. I did the same for Eren in my language alongside his. 

 

/ // /// //// ->  
1 2 3 4 ->  
# # # # ->

 

We had fun with this for a while until it was about the time the larger human came home and I had to hide in Armin’s space upstairs. I decide to sleep for a while Eren and Armin ate dinner with the larger human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Not sure when another chapter will be out. I am gonna be really busy these next couple weeks. Maybe this weekend? Not sure. Thank you for reading. :)


	10. Sleeping with Anglels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole 'chapter update' thing is getting easier XD. Can you tell, I have been updating in a semi-regular fashion! Crazy right?

This was really something. After Armin ate dinner with his grandpa, we went upstairs to check on Levi. I was astounded when I saw him sleeping in Armin’s bed once more. He had laid down on top of the covers, with one arm wrapped around his waist and the other hanging off the side of the bed. He was leaning to the right. Levi’s hair was tousled and dark against Armin’s white pillow, and his skin seemed almost paler than the pillow itself.

 

I couldn’t believe he actually fell asleep though! That must mean he felt safe enough around us, and in this house to let his guard down. That really warmed my heart, and I found myself smiling profusely. It was really sweet that Levi felt safe here. Someone who is so far from home. That, or he was too tired to fight sleep. I prefered to believe the first.

 

He looked very beautiful. Armin, of course, caught on to my staring and smacked my arm.

 

“Oi! Don’t be mean!” I whispered and rubbed where he had hit me. 

 

“It’s creepy to stare at someone when they sleep.” Smirked Armin.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Wanna play video games? I know we have to be quiet, but we could still get through a couple levels before we go to bed.”

 

“Sure, Eren. Assassin’s Creed?” I nodded at his question and we sat down to play multiplayer battles in the small gaming area of his room. Usually we would sit on the bed, but it was currently occupied, so we sat on the floor in front of the tv screen.

 

Armin and I played a couple rounds in the multi-player maps before we both started to get tired. It was pretty late after all. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. Yup. Really late. It was about 11:00. We had eaten dinner really late, and consequently, went to bed late. We debated a bit on where to sleep, and Armin wanted us to sleep in a separate room, but I assured him that I trusted Levi. Armin seemed to understand.

 

“I really do, actually kind of trust him, Armin.” Armin looked skeptical.

 

“Well, as much as I think you are an idiot, I don’t think Levi has it out to get you, either. Well, get you hurt, that is.” Armin smirked again.

 

“Well I am glad you think so. Wait. What is that suppose to mean!?” I whisper yelled. Armin chuckled.

 

“I think he would be more than happy to eat you, but for some reason, he looked terrified when you fell asleep on him. Your neck up against his chest. I think he was scared he couldn't control himself or something. Anyone who is worried about your safety in any way can’t be all bad.”

 

“What. Are you saying you ship me and Levi?” I wiggled my eyebrows and we both chuckled.

 

“Oh shush, Eren.” He lightly fist-bumped my shoulder and went down stairs to sleep on the couch. There was only room enough on the bed for two, after all. I looked at Levi once more, before crawling into the other side of the bed. I pulled up the covers and tried not to disturb him from sleep. It was long before I found myself falling, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I didn't have a whole lot of time to write. I hope you enjoyed! Lots of fluff in the next chapter. Also, for those of you here because of the Explicit rating and the smut, it's gonna be a while. Just letting you know. I have it planned out, and I don't want them to rush into it. Thank you for reading! Please be sure to share your thoughts!


	11. Trust is not an Issue, but Maybe it Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit in the this chapter. No sex yet, just explicit material. Be warned.

I was startled awake the next morning by a thud and a crashing sound. I immediately bolted up and searched for the source of the sound. It kind of freaked me out, and I felt my heart pounding so loud I could hear it in my ears like a drumbeat. I leaned over the other side of the bed, which was empty, to see what the noise was. I could see that Levi had fallen off his side of the bed and was now sprawled on the floor. He looked pretty startled and I rolled out of bed to go help him out.

When I made it to the other side of the bed, my heart beat had calmed down considerably, but I could still see Levi flinch away when I reached out to help him. He sat up, and was wary of grabbing my hand, but eventually did when I showed no signs of pulling away. I helped him to stand up, and he brushed himself off. Levi’s hair fell in front of his eyes, and went I went to look into them he turned his face away. 

This upset me slightly. Why was he acting like this? Do I bother him? Am I being annoying? I turned around and sat back down on the bed. I patted the spot next to me, and hesitantly, he joined me. I tried to look at him again but his sharp black hair covered his eyes.\

“Levi? What is wrong?”

“You.” He turned his head away. So it was something about me that was making him act like this.

“What about me?”

“You smell.” What the heck?

“What, I smell bad?” He shook his head. I raised my eyebrow.

“You...smell good. Really, good.” Oh. That makes a lot of sense.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how to fix that.” 

Actually, I did. He needed food. And we couldn’t just keep feeding him old meat. That had to be awful for him. It made me really think about some things. Would I let him bite me? I couldn’t lie. It did scare me to think about. What if he couldn’t stop? I knew there was no way I could stop him in that occurrence. Or anyone really. But the longer we waited, wouldn’t it get worse? Wouldn’t we all just be in more danger? 

“I trust you.” Levi looked up for the first time this morning. He looked confused, which seemed to be his second favorite expression since meeting me. 

“Trust?” 

I scrambled around the room to try and find his English word bank. When I found it, I sat back down on the bed and pointed to different words.

“I believe...you are good. I feel safe...with you. I trust...you.” He continued to look confused for maybe half a second more before realization dawned on his face, and his eyes grew wide.  
“You trust...me?” Levi cocked his head to the side. 

“Yes.” I nodded my head enthusiastically, and smiled at him.

“Why? I am...stranger.” My smile softened.

“Not anymore. You are my...friend. Like Armin is my friend.” Levi pushed his hair away from his eyes but didn't make eye contact with me. 

“I trust you.” Levi said back to me. I smiled even wider. Every butterfly I have had the past couple days, sprung to life and flew around my stomach. That one sentence made me very happy. I knew I liked him way too much. Levi was an alien for God’s sake! From space! And somehow he ended up in my friends house, of all places, and we have been hiding him from the government. It’s been quite a week for Armin and I, and I am sure for Levi as well. Considering he probably has never been to Earth before.

I honestly was feeling kind of overwhelmed. An Alien is in my friends room, I’ve taught him simple English and watched movies with him! We solved math together, which I might say, was the most fun I have had doing math in a long time, and his eyes have some kind of mind-controlling effect that should probably bother me but doesn’t! And on top of it all, I really like him. 

Wow, I was fucked up. I remember my friend Jean use to call me Suicidal Bastard in middle school because I would run head first into stupid shit and only notice what I got myself into when it was too late. That’s definitely what I was doing here, but I didn't care at all. Not one bit. I trusted Levi. He has been nothing but strangely human-like the entire time I have known him. It didn't matter to me that we’d only known each other for a few days.

I sat up a little straighter and I looked into his eyes. I put out my hand out palm facing up. A determined look crossed my face and I could tell he obviously was not really ready for what came next. His violet eyes were piercing as always.I brought my other hand up to my mouth and pretended to bite down. If it was possible for Levi’s eyes to get any wider, I didn't not know, but he looked down at the hand in front of him. 

Slowly, and carefully he held my hand in both of his. They were cold and smooth like silk. He kept looking back and forth slowly from my hand to my face. My face was confident and determined. His was conflicted and unbelieving. I’m sure this was probably very unheard of on his planet if his expression was anything to go by. 

Finally he held my hand tighter and brought it up to his mouth. His mouth opened and I could see his short, sharp fangs. Just two, one on either side. Levi’s eyes then flashed silver. He slowly closed his mouth around my hand and bit down.

It hurt, kinda bad for just a second. However, the brief moment passed and as soon as he started drinking blood from my hand, a wave of intense pleasure hit me. I was caught heavily off guard by the feeling. I thought it would hurt, a lot. All my thoughts left my mind, and all I could feel was the pleasure. I moaned rather loudly, and after a couple seconds the pleasure stopped and I blinked away the fog in my brain. Levi’s eyes were no longer silver, and were back to their normal shade of sharp violet. He had stopped drinking my blood and I hadn't even felt him pull out.

We were both heavily breathing, and I tried to get my bearings. Levi was staring at my eyes and he looked really turned on. He was licking his lips and we had gotten a lot closer. We were barely a foot away from each other. Levi looked devilishly sexy and and we were already heavily turned on while he was biting me.

“Woah.” I half moaned. I couldn't think of anything else.

I think what I said knocked him out of whatever trance he had been in, because his eyes went wide again and he looked away.

“Thank you.” His breathing was already back to normal in an instant. I however was still heavily breathing and definitely hard. 

I diverted my eyes elsewhere to try and get myself to calm down. It was hard to think of anything other than him and his body flush against mine. He was the definition of perfection. I got up and decided I was gonna take a shower. Hopefully get my mind off of Levi.

Of course instead of taking a cold shower, I decided to jack off to the thought of Levi abusing my ass. I also took the time to wash the blood from the bite on my hand only to find that it was completely healed. Hmm, neat talent.

I vowed in my head to keep what just happened a secret from Armin for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I have been doing pretty good with updates! Yay! I hope this chapter wasn't horrible, I don't write stuff like this often. Keep your heads up though because smut will be here eventually. I am gonna put a lot of work into that chapter. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! It fuels my soul <3


	12. The Secrets We Keep For Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't got a plan, the story writes itself, if you couldn't tell XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO it's been a little while...I am kind of sorry but it's okay because I only missed two weeks. It hasn't even been a month yet so it's all good (I'm just trying to make myself feel better about missing the weeks) :( Anyway...I don't know how often I am gonna be updating from here on out. School is getting more difficult and finals are coming up here really soon, so I will be trying to keep some semblance of a schedule but more likely than not it's gonna be pretty spotty when I update next. Enjoy the chapter!

I had no idea how hard it would be to keep a secret from Armin. Never in all our friendship had I kept something from my best friend, we had always told each other everything. The problem with this was of course that, after my really steamy shower, I went down stairs to go have breakfast with Armin and his grandpa, and because I knew I had a secret I was acting really fucking weird and Armin totally knew what was up. Armin knew I was hiding something and as soon as his grandpa left I would be forced to tell him what happened. 

I spent most of the breakfast shoveling cereal into my mouth, because one, I think the missing blood made me very hungry, and two, because I didn't trust myself not to just blurt the whole thing out the second my mouth wasn’t already occupied. So I just kept eating until I ran out of my magically delicious lucky charms, and Armin’s grandpa got up to go to work.

On his way out the door, Armin pointed his index finger and middle finger at me in a ‘I see what you’re doing’ motion. I groaned. Curse my friends ability to know me so well. So much for the ‘secret’.

“What happened while I was downstairs sleeping?” Armin’s face was accusing and his arms were crossed over his chest.

“Nothing!! Nothing happened during the night.” Armin cocked his eyebrow up and I knew that he didn't buy it. “Well, nothing happened while we were sleeping anyway. That is, when we woke up, something did kind of happen.” Armin’s face contorted into a frown.

“Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid, you suicidal bastard.” I chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of my neck.

“Uh, nothing bad happened it was just that...well he was hungry...and well...” Armin’s eyes opened to their full capacity and his jaw dropped.

“YOU DIDN'T.” Oh God here it comes...

“I gave him my wrist and let him drink my blood.” He grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth. 

“EREN. You have no fucking idea what that means for you! What if he had diseases and you just got that shit in your blood!? What if he hadn’t been able to stop!? What if he thinks that now he can just take your blood whenever he wants!? Eren, you could have died, let’s not forget about that.”

 

“Armin stop shaking me, please!” His arms retreated from my shoulders gradually. “Thank you. God damn. I trust Levi. Besides, I think he was more freaked out by me wanting him to bite me than I was. He was very hesitant. It wasn’t until I showed him that I wasn’t gonna pull away that he finally drank some of my blood, and even then, he didn't take very much. I know he’s probably still hungry.”

“Oh my God Eren, he has got you so wrap around his fingers right now. You poor fucking idiot. If you're right about him, and he somehow cares about a stranger who isn’t even the same race as him that he met only a few days ago, then he probably stopped drinking early because he doesn’t actually know how much he can drink without hurting you. Maybe he’s never not drained a victim before, and doesn’t know when to stop so he just took a few sips. Who knows? Maybe that was his way of gaining your trust so he can just drain you next time?” This time I was the one to cross my arms over my chest.

“Really Armin? You’re smart, so I think this won’t be too hard for you to understand. So far, we are the only humans he has met. We are protecting him from our own people. He’s not going to kill the only people protecting him. At the very least, if he doesn’t actually care for me at all, then he’s not going to kill his only protection. If you really wanna be logical then believe that, but I believe that he actually cares about me even a little bit.”

“Ugh. Eren. I do actually think that he cares about you. At least enough that he wouldn’t kill you, but please think before you do stupid shit like this.” He lowered his head and his hand came up to rub his forehead.

“I think we are safer now, because he won’t need to feed for a while, which means he won’t accidentally attack us anytime soon. Have you calmed down yet because I also have something else to tell you.” Armin’s head bobbed up.

“What???”

“When he bit me, it felt really good.”

“What are you saying...”

“I mean almost better then sex, kind of feel good.”

“Damn...this is so weird.” Armin rubbed his brow for a few moments again, and then out of nowhere he let out a series of hysterical laughs. “What the hell have we gotten ourselves into, Eren?” He was laughing so hard that I couldn’t help but join in, so there we were, laughing our heads off, and their was really nothing we could do about it. I mean there was a fucking alien upstairs! An alien who drinks blood for God Sake! This all felt really insane.

“Armin, we’re like MIB. We are so the Men in Black right now.” We both let out even more hysterical laughter, and that was the first time in the last couple days where we weren’t stressed out. We didn't worry, we didn't care, and it was really nice. Better than nice. It was fantastic.

We heard footsteps walking down the stairs, and saw Levi make his way into the living room. He tried to avoid eye contact with me but kind of failed. His cheeks were slightly flushed but that could have been the blood he just drank

“He looks kind of embarrassed.” Armin wondered.

“Yeah, I may have moaned when he bit me.” Armin flipped his head to look at mine.

“You did what!?” I let out a few more laughs.  
“Yeah. I told you it felt really good.”

“You are so hopeless. I can’t believe this.”

“I was hard.”

“Yeah, I could guess. Did I mention you’re an idiot?”

“Hey! It’s not like I could just tell my dick not to get hard! He caught me off guard, I thought it was gonna hurt really bad. Plus I’m gay, and he is really hot.”

“I noticed.”

“Which bit?” I giggled like a fucking tart.

“Oh shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And as always, comments and kudos fuel my soul. Thanks! <3


	13. So What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is confused...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Ha ha....yeah I am really bored.

What the hell just happened? First, I wake up to the amazing smell of Eren sleeping right next to me, and I realized that I was slipping, at which point I jumped off the bed and woke the human up. His heart was beating so fast that it was all I could hear and I didn't want to hurt him so I kept flinching away. I was very worried that if I touched him at all then I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from drinking his blood. It was getting bad. The hunger.

And his SMELL. Oh God the smell, he smelled so much better then any creature on my world. My instincts were gaining more control over me the more I thought about his blood. It didn't help that he kept getting closer to me. Finally he backed away and went to go sit on the bed where he offered his wrist and I did everything I could to keep myself from giving in, but he wanted it and eventually my better judgement lost.

His blood tasted so good. It was the richest most fulfilling blood I had ever had. I was worried I was hurting him, however so I was drinking ever so slowly to keep him from feeling it. To my surprise and to make everything even more delicious he moaned. Eren had moaned to the feeling of my bite. It caught me off guard and I felt a sharp spike of arousal shoot through me. Something I was not expecting. Especially since this was the first time I had drank the blood of an intelligent creature.

There were many smells circling in the room and I could smell them all. Eren’s blood, his skin, his blunt and obvious arousal, my arousal, sweat, and other less important things from being in a bedroom. I didn't allow myself to get carried away so after only a few gulps I stopped. I still didn't know how much was safe for me to take, and I was worried for him. Besides, I had taken enough for me to hold off for a while, even though I was still kind of hungry. 

Eren left to go shower, and I could hear him down the hall. His breathing, heavy and labored, the water rushing down his skin, his hand quick and fast, his moans soft and flush as he brought himself to climax. I didn't know what to do but just stay in the room until the older man downstairs left, so I just listened to Eren. He was obviously attracted to me, but to what ends? It was hard for me to imagine him being attracted to a strange creature who is a predator. Didn't that bother him? That I saw him as food in the brief moments when I can’t control myself?

Maybe he was stupider than I thought and just didn't care. Eren was seemingly the kind of human to blindly trust people who didn't hurt him right off the bat. Either way, I hated myself for liking him. This thing we had going. I was already attached to him, and if the hard-on in my pants was anything to go by, I was attached in more ways than one.

The problem was that I wasn’t suppose to stay here forever. In fact my mission was to interact with the inhabitants in order to inform my people and the rest of the universe the intentions of the people. Now my team was scattered and from Eren and Armin’s reactions, one of my teammates might already have been captured by the government of these people. That alone was a disaster, I wasn’t good for Eren. I was a danger to him because of my diet, I was a danger to him because of my species, and I was a danger to him because of his own people searching for me. Sadly, I still liked him. 

I knew that he liked me too. When he looked at me with those green eyes that remind me of the twin moons on my planet, his heart speeds up, and sometimes skips a beat. His smiles have become more frequent, and I loved to see his over expressive emotions flash in his eyes. It was still strange to see how many emotions these people could wield, and how often they used them. I was not use to it in any sense, but I found my self equally happy and worried. Happy that I met Eren, and worried for my comrades. 

Finally, Eren left the shower, went downstairs and ate breakfast. It was quieter than usual, and I heard Armin’s grandpa leave out the front door. Then Armin and Eren started yelling at each other and I wondered why they were angry. I had yet to see them display the kind of anger humans were notorious for on my planet.

I got up from the bed and walked to the doorway where I could hear what they were saying better. I didn't understand most of the words but I did hear Eren say that he trusted me, and my cheeks flushed. I still thought it was absurd that he could trust me, but it filled me with a tiny speck of happiness that made its way to my cheeks. Then their argument calmed down and turned into a conversation, and then laughter, and I decided now was an ok time to make my way downstairs to start the day.

I tried to avoid his gaze but I didn't do a very good job. I just wanted to see those eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect this to happen a lot, it's just that I don't know when I will have the opportunity to write again.


	14. Yum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is you guys. We're all going to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Someone better save me from my fate.

“So...If you’re right then I guess you should keep giving him your blood...You know...for our safety and all.” Armin was having way too much fun with this. 

Almost immediately after I told him about Levi biting me, Armin found out why I was so adamant about having him continue to drink my blood. His intelligence caught on to the fact that it was extremely pleasurable, and his friendly caution turned into teasing. Armin knew completely that I wanted to feel that again, so he was goading me on again. 

“Oh shut up Armin.” We laughed in comradery and stood up from the dining room table to do the dishes. The rest of our task was reasonably quiet as we just enjoyed each other's company.

Unfortunately it didn't last very long because a rapid knocking broke the silence. Levi immediately shot up from his seat on the couch and sped upstairs as quickly as possible, likely to find a hiding spot until the crisis was avoided. Armin and I gazed at back and forth between the door and our faces. Armin was the one to break out of the trance first. He jogged to the door, and greeted the tall man on the porch.

I couldn’t see much from my position in the kitchen, but the man had every macho vibe possible surrounding him. Everything about this guy screamed government. I took a few deep breaths and put my dish washing gloves in the garbage so I could join Armin. Before I could make my way over to them, Armin let him inside and they sat on the couch. I quickly joined them. Armin and I were sitting on the larger couch and the man sat across and to the left of us.

“So, I am with the FBI, and we have yet to find the other strange criminals that were seen in this area. My department has sent me out to gather information about suspicious activity in the area from locals.” He flashed his badge, reading FBI in big, bold, aggressive lettering. I swallowed.

“We haven’t spent a lot of time outside these past few days. I invited my friend Eren over to my house so we could have a video game marathon. It lasts for about a week and we play through all the levels on our favorite video games, and at the end of the week, the person with the biggest gamer-score gets to buy a new game with the other person's money. We usually do this a couple times a summer.” I nodded. This was actually true. We did do gamer weeks like that, but the one we had planned got rescheduled because of unexpected aliens.

“Ah. I...see. You two don’t get out much. Anyway, I still had to come in here and make sure you haven’t seen anything.” Ouch. We didn't look that much like nerds! Ok, maybe we did.

“Yes sir, and we haven’t seen anything, sadly. We’d love to help you get this over with. I’m sure the overtime is hell.” I said, smiling sympathetically. He smiled back and thanked us for our time, and then slipped out the door, back through where he came from.

“Well that was stressful. I guess they haven’t found anything so they are doubling their efforts.” Armin frowned.

“It sure seems like it.” I nodded.

Levi walked back down the stairs and our day continued without too much trouble. Movies, more English lessons for Levi, Lunch for Armin and I, summer homework, dinner, etc. I even called my Mom to tell her I’d be starting gaming week early so that we could do as many this summer as possible. Dad was angry, but Mom always loved that Armin and I could even spend that much time together without getting sick of one another. That and Dad was always angry about everything anyway.

More days passed by, and I was becoming more and more accustomed to Levi’s presence. Armin was even starting to trust him a little bit. We all kept getting closer. Three days after Levi first bit me I could tell that he was becoming hungry again. He made eye contact with me less, and tried not to breathe when he was near me. I hated that he was so obviously hurting and wasn’t coming to me about it. Finally one night, I was fed up with his stupid antics.

We were both laying in Armin’s bed, Armin was sleeping on the couch downstairs, and it was almost midnight. I was still awake, and I knew that Levi was still awake. It was mostly just awkward silence. The both of us trying to ignore the other person. Levi was clearly way too hungry to sleep, and I was way to worried about him to get any shut-eye.

I decided for the both of us that I was going to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

“Levi?” I rolled over onto my side, so we were face to face. Mono y mono. “You’re hungry.” He didn't say anything.

“You should just take my blood.” Levi looked me straight in the eyes.

“I want to, but it’s dangerous.” I let out a breath.

“I know. But it’s even more dangerous if you wait. Plus I want you too.” Levi cocked an eyebrow up.

“Why?” I giggled.

“Like you don’t know why.”

“I don’t.”

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not.”

“It felt amazing. There was so much pleasure I couldn’t handle myself.” I blushed, and immediately Levi followed. It was really cute, to see his gorgeous and perfect face lit up with blush.

I lifted my wrist out from beneath the blanket covers and let it float between us. I knew he’d take it if I left it there long enough. Again, Levi looked conflicted, but his hunger overtook him, and he reached for my wrist. His violet eyes flashed silver again, his mouth fitting onto my forearm, a bit higher than he had last time.  
The pleasure hit me like a fucking train. It overwhelmed all my senses. What was I smelling? Pleasure. Tasting? Bloody sugar. Feeling? Ecstasy. It was heaven and hell in every breath. When the surprised moan left my mouth Levi moaned in return. It felt strange through the bite, and I almost didn't feel it, but I sure did hear it, and it went straight to my hard on. 

It was too much, but before anything happened, Levi let go of my wrist and retracted his mouth.

We both lie there panting heavily, and extremely horny. Our eyes met, and for the first time in awhile I felt his strange trance fall over me. I knew that if he told me to do anything, there was no way I’d be able to resist. Not that I wanted to. 

The sexual energy in the air only got stronger as we continued to float in each other's eyes. My forearm had already stopped bleeding because of his healing saliva, and I reached my palm out to touch his face. His skin was icy and smooth, and I felt tingling in my fingers. All I wanted to do was let him fuck me senseless. His perfect everything, filling up my ass like my worst fantasies. Levi looked shocked when I touched him. His hand came up to rest on top of mine. 

Our faces were like magnates until we were millimeters from touching. This time Levi took the initiative and forced his lips onto mine. I moaned way too loud. I was so far under his trance I could barely tell what was happening, but I felt his lips on mine and I knew I wanted them to be there. No, I NEEDED them to be there. A sexual frenzy began and I blamed whatever strange power Levi had over me. 

I needed him, and I knew he needed me too. His lips moved against mine, and his tongue swiped across my bottom lip. My mouth reacted in tandem and opened of its own accord. This lasted for as long as I could take it. I was soon on top of him and I could feel his hard dick through his clothing. Our faces disconnected only long enough for Levi’s hands to grope my stomach and pull my shirt over my head.

Soon over faces were once again crashing together, only to part for a few seconds so I could get his borrowed shirt off as well. I noticed that every breath I took, the longer I looked into his eyes, the more this intense pleasurable haze engulfed me.

Levi became disgruntled, and in one fell swoop, flipped the two of us over, switching our roles. This time Levi was on top, and he was riddling me with kisses. He started from the bottom of my stomach, oh so close to my throbbing member, and worked his way up to throat. I was a moaning mess. If I had the mental capacity to think, I would be ever so grateful of Armin’s relatively sound proof room. Levi focus around my neck and I could tell he wanted to bite again. 

I was so aroused that my heart was pounding out of my chest and I was thrusting up to meet Levi’s hips. Finally, Levi stopped torturing my sensitive throat with exquisite kisses, and focused his attention on our fully clothed lower halves. He quickly removed both our pants and our underwear. We were now completely bare to each other, and I was heavenly grateful for the fact that we were anatomically the same despite being from different planets. 

Levi closed the gap between our bodies, and we grinded against one another. The sweet pleasure was absolutely intoxicating. Levi returned to my neck and applied delicate kisses. Once again I felt him hesitate as if he were debating whether he wanted to bit or not, so I brought my hand up and pushed on the back of his neck until his mouth was flush against my throat. He took this as a sign and bit down. 

The wave of pleasure from the bite once again hit me like a freight train, and I was in heaven. My heart was beating so fast, and I couldn’t even tell how much time was passing. Alas, the added pleasure was too much, and my orgasm hit me unexpectedly. I came all over our stomachs, and it caught Levi off guard. I panted and tried to calm down.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting that to happen so soon.” He rolled off of me, and I sat up. Levi, however, was still painfully hard, and so I decided I would give him a little show. 

I smirked and crawled back on top of him, this time lower on his legs. I eyeballed his perfect dick, and in one swooping motion took him all in. Levi’s eyes went wide and a moan ripped from his throat. He had expected the night to be over. I bobbed, and twisted, and sucked, and pulled every trick I knew in the book. Levi’s fingers curled in my hair, and his eyes never left mine. I continued to work my best magic until finally I felt him contract, and his hand tap me on the head in warning. I pulled away just in time for him to cum all over the both of us with a loud beautiful moan.

For several minutes the only sound in the room was the heavy sound of labored breathing. It took quite a few moments for the fog in my head to clear, and the trance to wear off. When it did, the reality of what had just happened slapped me in the face. 

“Damn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time attempting to write smut so sorry XD. Tell me how I did, and please leave kudos and comments. They are very much appreciated. They fuel my fire. Have a nice day!


	15. The Aftermath of Yum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter title. I listened to I Want You Here (An Ache so Deep). It is basically Levi's them song in my head, and it's so beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a bit since my last update. I have been preparing for upcoming conventions. Yesterday I went to Rinku-con because it was free and their first year. A friend of mine invited me and it was super great! I cosplayed as Alois Trancy from Black Butler and a whole bunch of my friends came. I also met some new friends, who I hope I get to see again soon at the upcoming Wizard World Comic-con. I am really excited for Wizard World because I am cosplaying as Danny Phantom from the cartoon, and Levi from Attack on Titan. I also might cosplay as the Joker from Suicide Squad...eh we'll see. Oh, and I have a YouTube channel if any of you are interested. It's called Clover Cosplay. Just a small little thing, cuz I only have two subscribers lol. Anyway, I won't keep you for any longer, GO READ.

Immediately after everything we just did, it was way too easy to use my trance to put Eren to sleep. He trusted me too much now. This was gonna end so badly. I held Eren in my arms and eased him down on to the bed next to me. Eren’s beautiful face was right in front of mine, and I could see his hair softly laying upon the pillows. He had a soft smile, and I couldn’t help but hate myself a little bit. 

 

SO much was going on. I still had no idea where my crew was, the mission is reaching critical limits here, Commander Erwin was probably becoming impatient, I was discovering feelings I didn't know were possible for me, or anyone in my species, and by the looks of the official that came to Armin’s door this morning...something is going to happen soon. 

 

On top of it all was this little shit sleeping right in front of me. I was not suppose to become attached. I expected that to be extremely easy from everything I had heard about Eren’s people. I thought that these people would be aggressive, and angry...people to stay away from at all costs, but it would seem even these seemingly ‘lower beings’ were more complicated than originally anticipated. I had experienced more compassion from the two humans I had met than any one of my own people. 

 

But I had crossed the line. I had crossed the biggest line there is. I had sexual relations with a different species, and a supposedly ‘lower’ species at that. I would never personally think of Eren and Armin as lower than myself, quite the contrary, however that was not going to be how the rest of the galaxy saw it. What I had just done was illegal in at least 1000+ solar systems. It didn't matter that we didn't go all the way, it was still a huge crime. Who knows what will happen if my commanding officer finds out.

 

The worst part was I couldn’t bring myself to regret it. I kept looking at Eren and I felt so much. Warmth, kindness, happiness, compassion, the insane urge to make sure he’s safe. It made me feel almost mad, but this was all happening so fast, and I hadn’t been able to do anything for my crew. I was scared and anxious my mind was reeling. Eren had done so much for me already, and I found that from what I had seen, I liked humans much more than my own people. Earth already felt more like home than my own planet, and I hadn’t even seen beyond these walls before. 

 

I knew I would have to leave eventually and try to save my crew but then I see the sleeping form in front of me and I go to war with myself. I didn't want to leave. 

 

I didn't get much sleep that night. How could I have? There was so much to think about. Unfortunately for me, I just kept going in circles and was no closer to having answers. I was startled from my own head when Eren woke up. He stretched out and yawned, and then did a double take, and a confused look crossed his face. His gaze landed on me.

 

“That wasn’t a dream was it?” I shook my head. He laughed.

 

“Damn. That was crazy. Why did you make me fall asleep after?” I scowled at his question.

 

“I needed to think. And I was scared.” Eren’s expression softened. 

 

“Don’t worry, Levi. You can trust me too you know.” There was that strange human feeling in my chest again. He just forgave. No thoughts at all, he just forgave me and trusted me. 

 

“I know.” I rolled out of the bed. “Is Armin’s grandpa still around do you think?” Eren grabbed his phone off the night stand adjacent to the bed and looked at the time. 

 

“Yeah, He should be at work about now.” I nodded, and went off to take a shower. 

 

I tried in vain once again to gather my thoughts while walking down the hallway. Opening the door to the bathroom, I locked it and started stripping my clothes off. I had been borrowing Armin’s clothes and they were very strange fabric. It was kind of rough, but like everything else on this planet, I grew to like them. Once my clothes were off, I examined myself in the mirror. 

 

Pale toneless skin, sharp pigmented raven hair styled in a military cut, bangs grown out, dangerous scowl placed upon my brow bone, dark bags under my eyes, and the signature violet eyes of my people. I leaned against the mirror and opened my mouth. Two sharp fangs showed themselves to me. I closed my mouth.

 

How could Eren like looking at this? At me? I was built like a predator because I was one. My entire appearance was cold, from my eyes, to my hair and skin. Everything about Eren was warm. He had soft toned brown hair, lively green eyes, sun-touched skin. Even being in the same room as him felt like being in direct sunlight. Normally that would bother me, because I didn't like the sun, but I was starting to love it.

 

I finally pulled myself away from the mirror. Now was not the time for me to be putting myself down. I needed all my strength. Pulling the clear shower curtain open, I took a long hot shower, and cleaned myself off. 

 

I had never experienced a shower like this before coming to this planet. We had ‘decontamination chambers’ where we stood for a few seconds and were clean, but I liked this shower method much better even though it was fairly outdated. It was much warmer, and felt great. It was the perfect de-stressor. Soon the water would go cold though, and I didn't want to be rude and use all the warm water, so I finished up and got dressed. 

 

When I got down stairs Armin and Eren were finishing a heated conversation and I sat down at the dining table with them. They quieted down when they saw me, and I looked back and forth between the two of them. Armin was tiredly looking between the two of us.

 

“So...we all know what happened last night. Levi, what does this mean for us in terms of your being here?” I stared blankly at him.

 

“Nothing, hopefully.” Eren and Armin exchanged glances. 

 

“Ok, so there aren’t any laws or anything?” Armin asked.

 

“Well, there are actually, as far as the military goes. I could be executed for engaging in sexual relations while on a mission, but it doesn’t mean anything for you I don’t think.” Eren’s jaw dropped.

 

“You mean you could be fucking executed!? What!” Eren was upset, his eyes were becoming watery.

 

“Don’t worry about it. It won’t happen as long as my commanding officer doesn’t find out.” My expression was still neutral. 

 

Eren blinked away the water from his eyes, and Armin took a deep breath.

 

“So what’s your plan anyway?” Armin asked me. “As much as we want you to stay here, you have things to do.”

 

“I need your help. To find my crew. My whole getting here was to communicate with your leaders and introduce them to the fact of alien life, while also offering them opportunities in the galaxy on behalf of my people. This isn’t a difficult task, and if my crew are with your government then they should have finished by now and been on their way by now. Unfortunately, I don’t think that’s how it worked out.” Armin and Eren nodded.

 

“I have people I can call.” Armin said. “ This could end very badly, and I don’t want the human race to fuck this up. What would happen if they kill one of your crew?” I winced.

 

“Nothing good. Of course this is considered a dangerous planet, so we accepted risks coming here, but their families won’t be happy. If things get too out of hand, meaning the death of most of my crew, my commander may bring his squad here to clean things up.” This time it was Armin who winced.

 

“And what does that mean?” Eren looked scared to hear the answer.

 

“Depends. Could mean that what’s left of the crew gets extracted and the planet is left alone for a few hundred years. It could also mean that they decide humans are too aggressive and dangerous to have a part in the universe as a world power. In that case they will remove all of you and sell you as workers or slaves, and harvest your world for more resources, or colonize it. This option worries me the most because my people would not be good to humans. As you could guess, human blood is a thousand times better than anything I’ve ever eaten, and we have a power to entrance some species, which for some reason is a lot stronger on humans than it should be.” 

 

Armin and Eren blanched. They both were pretty freaked. That last option sounded like hell. They knew that ‘workers’ and ‘slaves’ seen as food would most likely end up as sex slaves, and lunch. Neither of which were fun options.

 

“I’m gonna make some calls. I know people who can help. In the meantime, you should continue to perfect your english. It’s really good, but if you’re going to speak with anyone of import we need to make sure you don’t make any mistakes. I also think it would be good for Eren and I to continue to learn more of your language. The more we learn, the better off we’ll be” Then Armin went off to go make his call. 

  
Leaving Eren and I to spend some time together learning more about each other and our languages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your guys' support! I love you all so much, and I hope you enjoyed. If you have the time and like cosplay, go check out my baby YouTube channel called Clover Cosplay. Again, I am so glad to be getting so much feedback on this fic. Much love + peace! Chau.


	16. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay again with two chapters lol. I just love to spoil you all! anyway...Marco and Jean will be making appearances soon. Also, this is the first chapter from Armin's point of view. Enjoy!

“Armin? Why are you calling this early in the morning?” I took a deep breath before answering. This was gonna be a strange conversation. We were taking a huge leap of faith trying to help Levi here. Who knew how this would all turn out? Unfortunately for all of us, there wasn't much of a choice.

“Marco, I need some help. I need you to listen and to believe me unconditionally for a little while, ok?”

“Of course Armin, what’s up?” Another deep breath. Marco’s voice sounded worried, and my voice shook slightly at the end. Who knew if Marco would decide to turn us in instead? I did have faith in him though, and I hoped his kindness would help us.

“We are harboring an alien, and he needs to find his crew. He’s safe, we promise, but we are all becoming increasingly worried because patrols looking for them are becoming increasingly intrusive.”

“Oh my God. Ok, well I have something I need to tell you as well.” I sighed thank God. I knew Marco would be understanding, I just didn't know how much.

“What is it Marco? You can help us right? You’ve still got connections to the FBI and the CIA right?”

“Of course man, and I will help you. It’s just that Jean and I also found one of them. She is kind of terrifying but we’ve been taking care of her and keeping her safe from the authorities.” I gasped.

“Really?! This is great news! We need to meet up and plan something then.”

“Of course. In a couple days? Jean and I are taking her to a couple places the next couple of days so she can see what Earth is like. We should meet afterwards.”

“Yeah that sounds great! I have a few questions though.”

“Fire away.”

“How have you been feeding her?”

“Ah yes...the whole blood thing. Jean is a doctor so he has access to the blood storage. He just removes the soon-to-expire blood, and instead of throwing it away he brings it home for her. What about you guys?” I paused for a bit. Should I tell him? He may become suspicious.

“Well...Eren has become quite...attached.” There was silence. “They trust each other a bit more than they should.”

“I...see. Be careful.”

“Will do. Also, one more question...What is her name?”

“Oh, we call her Hanji.”

“Thanks Marco.”

“No problem!” The resounding beep signaled the end of the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANKE MEIN FREUNDE! I love the response from this fic, and the fans are so great. If you have suggestions please email me at wheresmycravat@gmail.com or leave a comment. <3


	17. The Space Between Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS WHAT AM I DOING POSTING THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? I just like to spoil you all, that's why.

When Armin was done with his call he joined me and Levi for a lesson on Levi’s people. We decided as a group that it would be beneficial for us to learn more about each other’s species, and ways of living. The three of us were gathered around in a circle on the floor in front of the couch and we were just swapping stories. 

It was really nice, and we both were learning a lot about our different worlds. I couldn’t help thinking that, although Levi’s world sounded beautiful, I preferred Earth. I couldn’t imagine a place without strong emotions. It was such a huge part of who I was.

“So we have a crap ton of different forests. Tall forests, short forests, rainy forests, underwater forests, just a lot of forests.” Armin was currently trying to explain all the different biomes on Earth and such. “They, are all rich green, dark, dark, green.” Armin was also pulling up photos on his phone to explain them all. 

Armin hadn’t told us who he had called earlier. It bothered me slightly but, I know that there was a reason for. I didn't want to doubt my friend. I trusted his judgement. Still, whoever he talked to and whatever he said was critical to everything we were trying to do. I felt slightly anxious about the outcome of that phone call. I’m sure if it had ended badly Armin would have said something, I was just on edge. Our derpy little conversation was making me feel better though.

“That is really beautiful Armin.” Levi was extremely interested in all the photos. He explained to us that green was a very rare color on his planet, and that it was also his favorite color. After we told almost all Earth vegetation was green, I noticed his eyes kept glancing at the door as if he was suddenly restless to see it.

“My planet is very old, so most of the resources your planet has we import from another planets. I know that sounds strange, but for us it’s like importing fresh water and cool food from other countries. My planet is called Plankig, and natives of Plankig live for a long time. We die of old age at around 1000 years if sickness or war doesn’t get to us. However, the average Plankig native lives more like 200 to 300 years because of recent troubles.”

“Ah, humans live for a hundred years if we can make it that far. The average life expectancy is about 70 or 80 years.” Levi looked kind of startled by that.

“How old are you two then?” Levi asked the both of us.

“We are both 16.” We said in unison. Levi was jolted slightly, and he seemed kind of distracted. Then he smirked, and was a lovely smirk indeed. I mean, what.

“Wow I am in so much trouble.” He chuckled tiredly and shook his head almost talking to himself.

“Why, how old are you?” This time he had an actual amused smile instead of a smirk.

“You do not want to know.”

“Actually, we do. I promise I won’t be too freaked, we already know your people live for a while.” Armin suggested. And just like that, the elusive smirk faded and left.

“Fine. I am 536 years old. I am what is considered a seasoned veteran, in my line of work. I am the most elite soldier that Plankig has.”

“Damn. So I’m guessing our whole age difference thing makes things worse in the long run, huh?”

“Yeah. A thousand times worse. There's really no way for me to have known your age, but I should have asked. You like you could be my age.”

“I look like I could be 536?” I laughed. Wow, that’s a new one. “Well, you look like you could be around 20, so I knew you were older than me, I just didn't know by how much.” 

We soon returned back to worldly matters, and continued our conversation on biomes. Would moved from subject to subject learning more and more about each other as time passed, and before we knew it, it was becoming dark out and Armin’s Grandpa would be on his way back soon. We wrapped up our conversation on culture, when Armin finally brought up the phone call.

“Before the two of you go to bed...I called Marco this morning. He is protecting another one of your crew members. We are planning to meet up two days from now.” Armin directed his attention to Levi.

“Really?! Who...who is it?” Levi looked very nervous and excited. His eyes were wide with hope and I could tell he sincerely hoped this wasn’t a prank. If it was a prank I would personally rip Armin’s balls off myself. That would be a dick move (see what I did there :P). 

“They call her Hanji, I guess. Marco said she was really crazy.”

“I know who they were talking about.” Levi relaxed, and his face was relieved. This time he had a legitimate authentic smile instead of a smirk. The expression was immediately downloaded to my brain for later use, and the immediate response was a soft wave of happiness that filled my heart. He took a deep breath. “It’s just like her to freak them out. I’m glad she’s alright.” He chuckled and for the first time since I first met him, he actually looked at ease. It was amazing to see his shoulders relax and a smile fit his face. He really was so beautiful when he smiled. What was I saying? He was beautiful in every way.

The rest of the night went smoothly, and as I lay down to bed with Levi sleeping next to me, I inwardly decided that I would take him with me to go see the river tomorrow. I was sure that he would love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke :P


	18. The River pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I haven't had a whole lot of time to write this weekend. More to come soon!

The next morning I was way too excited. I had been scheming all night in my dreams and out, about our journey to the river. I hadn’t talked to Armin or Levi about it yet, but I was sure they would love it. Soon after Armin’s grandpa left, and everyone had showered and eaten breakfast, we were practicing all the language we had been absorbing the past couple days. We were still kind of tired, and our brains hurt from the exercise. The three of us were gathered at the dining table. I let the bomb drop.

Armin was currently trying to create some flashcards so he could practice without Levi, and I couldn’t help but inwardly giggle at him for it. That was so somthing he would do. I was the more...trial and error kind of learner as many could probably imagine. Hence Jean’s nickname for me, the suicidal bastard. Because I never thought before I did things.

“So, Armin, do you think we could take Levi to the river today?” Armin looked up from his half finished flash cards, a confused glance plastered on his face.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” I tilted my head to the side and raised my hands.

“I don’t think it’s a bad one. It’s not like anyone would find us there if we went farther upstream.”

“Yeah, I doubt anyone would be looking for Levi at the river anyway, but it’s still kind of risky.”

“I don’t have to see the river.” Levi said looking towards me. I could tell by the sparkle in his eyes that he really wanted to see it, despite his words. 

“I guess we’ll vote?” We all nodded.

“Ok, all in favor of going to see the river today, raise your hands.” We all raised our hands.

“Well that was entirely unnecessary.” Giggled Armin. 

“Yeah, oh well.” There were smiles all around. 

We spent most of the early morning hours trying to figure out what to bring. It was a fairly cloudy day, which was probably good, considering how pale Levi was, I imagined he was not accustomed to warm environments. I quietly thanked whatever gods exist for us living in Oregon, the state with the strangest summer weather. I hated the heat anyway. 

Eventually after much consideration, we decided on not swimming. We still didn't know how safe we would be and so swimsuits were a no. We packed hiking gear, like nice shoes, and rain jackets. I also packed an umbrella and a flashlight. I didn’t know how late we would be staying. Maybe we’d only stay for a few minutes, maybe we’d stay all day. Plus an umbrella is a simple must in Oregon, no matter what the season or the cloud cover. 

Thank goodness Armin had a driver's license, otherwise we would have had to walk, and that would have been 30x more dangerous. Armin called his grandpa really quick to tell him he’d be borrowing the car, and that we would be at the river. His grandpa just chuckled heartily and wished us good luck, and fun for the day. 

With that, we were off, and Levi helped Armin and I pack the car. It wasn’t much really, it’s just that the food and sodas in the cooler were kind of heavy. When Armin’s mini-van was loaded with everything, we all piled in and drove off to the river.

The river was not far away. Honestly we could have walked to the river, but again, danger. We also just wanted to be lazy and not carry the coolers to the river and back. The drive over was short but nice. I was largely absorbed by the scenery of the wildlife, as the suburban area turned to brushy forest. What I didn't notice ‘till I turned around was Levi staring out the window in awe of the sky, the stray cats, birds, the grass, and just everything. He was eagerly looking at everything. He moved like a child seeing a theme park for the first time. Well, a stoic child anyway...

I couldn’t wait until we got to the river. If his planet was as lifeless as he had explained, then he had never seen a river in his long ass life. He would think it was amazing. I mean, I thought the river was amazing too. No matter how many times I’d seen the river, the sheer power that seems to flow through every ripple is astounding, and gorgeous, and very magical.

Finally, Armin pulled out off the forest and into a clearing. The gravel turned to fine rocks, and sand. Armin was very quick to set the car in park and set up our little camp. I on the other hand, went over to Levi’s side of the car. I opened his door and grabbed his hand to help him down to the ground. When his feet hit the ground he gasped. I realised that this was his first time standing in earth soil, and not carpet or hard floor. 

His face erupted with that smile of his and I could tell this was a brilliant idea. I silently praised myself for my brilliance. Impulsive ideas aren’t always bad. I smirked. This was going in my book of times I outsmarted Armin (which was currently very blank).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, if any of my readers are fans of Black Butler, I am hosting a Black Butler panel at Wizard World Comic-con in Portland, Oregon this year! I am super excited, and y'all should find some way to come to Wizard World :P My panel is on Saturday, and if you'd like more info just go to the official Wizard World website. Make sure your looking at the Portland page :D


	19. The River pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of 'I'm sorry's and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY. I got sick for about a month and had cosplay events every weekend for the whole month I have been sick (still sick btw) and I have been kind of miserable. Plus I have had so much homework that I am almost literally drowning in paper-cuts. SAVE ME. ANYWAY, I've just now finished this chapter, and I am sorry, but I also have an excuse so don't hate me too much. Plus this chapter is a lot longer than usual so you're welcome :)

I spent way too long staring at Levi’s expression, as I always seem to do, but it was outrageously beautiful. I just couldn’t get enough of Levi, and I obviously cared for him more than I should. He was still in awe of the ground, and he looked up to see the sky. Levi then shut his eyes completely and took a deep breath. He looked completely at peace. As if nothing in the world were wrong. As if he wasn’t a million miles from home. As if somehow, he was already there. 

I loved that expression. It was contagious. When I saw Levi smile like that there was nothing I could do to keep myself from smiling right back. Since I knew he wasn’t going to move anytime soon, I decided I would enjoy this moment as well. I took one last long gander at his porcelain face before shutting my own eyes. 

I breathed deeply through my nose, I savored the scent of the forest. The pine wood, and the rich scent of soft grass. I could smell the crisp smell of the river, and even a tinge of Levi. When I focused on my hearing I heard the soft current of the river and the quiet life of the forest. 

The slightly crisp air was refreshing and I took another deep breath. 

Heaven.

I knew this moment couldn’t last forever, but it still seemed like it might, and I was wishing it would. Of course Armin returned after a moment and I opened my eyes when I heard footsteps.

“Hey man, can you help me with this cooler?” When he got closer I scowled at him and he immediately looked between the two of us and then made a zipping motion over his mouth as if to say, ‘Got it. Won’t interrupt.’ I slightly thanked him and he turned back around to take care of the cooler.

I moved my gaze to Levi and he was kneeling on the ground and running his fingers through the dirt. I smirked and kneeled down next to him. He was still in awe and he seemed to be preoccupied with filtering the dirt between his fingers. Internally I giggled because in another life, Levi was definitely the kind of person who would hate dirty things. I could see it now...Levi getting irritated at me for keeping my room so dirty and disorganized. I wondered if Levi and I had met in other lives as well. Like, was it possible for the two of us to have met before? It was already very strange and unlikely, almost impossible that we met in this one, considering the distance between our homes.

After a few moments Levi found a worm. At first I expected him to freak out and drop it, but he didn’t. Instead he smiled and chuckled. God I could never get over that smile in correlation with that laugh...perfection.

“There is life...in the ground?” I smiled and nodded. There was so much hope in his eyes that my heart broke and then swelled with joy in the same second. That such a small creature like a worm, for goodness sake, could bring him such hope. It hurt me that his world was so dead that he would have never experienced this had he not come to Earth, but it filled me with joy that somehow, by some magical power, the two of us, alien to one another, could be standing here. On this ground. What a remarkable thought.

“You know there are also tons of diseases in the ground too.” Armin startled the both of us, and Levi immediately ripped his hands out of the ground. Armin laughed heartily and I glared at him. Wow. I guess I was learning something from Levi.

“But seriously, we don’t know how immune Levi is to our bacteria.” I smirked.

“Well considering what we did the other night...and the fact that he’s perfectly healthy...I would say his immune system is either impenetrable, or we were really lucky, I vote the former.” Levi blushed and looked away, and Armin paled.

“Well, I’m gonna go finish setting up the camp.” After Armin gathered his composure he walked off to start a fire.”

Levi stood up and brushed his knees off. Admiring the forest for another moment he turned toward the river and stopped in his tracks again. For the second time he was astounded by a piece of nature. His jaw was so low to the ground that I thought he might catch something. The sight itself wasn’t all that spectacular, I mean, it was a gloomy day and there was an old rickety bridge was barely holding itself together downstream. The river was not very blue, but had layers of blue underneath it. On a normal morning this would be normal, and I wouldn’t give it much thought before jumping into the river.

Today however I was standing next to Levi and he looked like he was gazing upon God himself. I could see the river through different eyes. I noticed the eagle nest across the water, a proud eagle getting ready to fly, tadpoles almost frogs gathering near the sides of the river, and life all around. Everything I took for granted. Not to mention, to Levi the water probably looked like flowing gold. 

I grabbed his hand and he met my gaze. Closing his mouth he smiled, and I started walking toward the water, dragging him behind me. He seemed apprehensive but excited and I knew once again that this was my best idea yet. When we reached the lower part of the bank, we saw where Armin had set up our little camp. It was simple, just a small fire and a few chairs. Armin had also put up a canopy for when it rains, and I could see our cooler nestled next to one of the chairs.

“Hey, Armin!” He was looking out into the river, standing a few inches in, the water swirling around his toes. He turned around and waved.

“How long are we gonna stay here do you think?” Armin asked.

“Meh, I don’t know I guess we can play it by ear.” It wasn’t really warm or cold, and I only felt a chill when there was a strong wind. 

It would probably rain at some point in the day based off of the clouds. I was kind of excited for that though because I knew that the rain would be quite the experience for Levi. I mean, Levi’s planet probably had weather, and I thought it might even have pretty violent weather, but our rain was harmless, and most of the time you could drink it. From what I understood, Levi could drink water and blood, and eat meat, but that’s all I was aware of. 

I led Levi over to the river next to Armin, and I stepped into the water. It was freezing but still refreshing. Levi stared at the water, his feet were inches from it. 

“You ready?” Levi nodded and lifted his left foot and dipped his shoe in the water. He gasped and pulled his shoe away.

“Cold.” I giggled.

“Like you?” Levi smiled. I stepped out of the water and back to the bank.

I crouched down and, still holding his hand, tugged on it a bit to get him to crouch down with me. He followed suit and I led his hand to the water. 

“Remember it’s cold, okay?” Levi nodded. His pointer finger touched the water and this time he didn’t react other than a bright smile. I smiled too, and let go of his hand so he could explore the water for himself. 

I wave my hand through the water and it sped in between my fingers as I swept back and forth. Levi watched my movement and tried it for himself. He was entirely focused on the water and I found it so entertaining. I loved all of Levi’s reactions today, and they just keep getting better. 

I was so glad Levi got to experience this, and even more appreciative that he was experiencing it here with me. I was way too heavily obsessed with Levi. I knew it was dangerous for me to have such strong feelings toward him, but I couldn’t help it. He was so foreign and strange, and utterly magical. I loved every second in his company. I only hoped that when he found his crew that he wouldn’t forget everything Armin and I did for him. 

After a few minutes I took my shoes and socks off so they could dry, and I set them by the fire. I went to open the cooler, but Armin swatted my hand away.

“Oi! What was that for!?” Armin chuckled.

“Someone didn’t help me carry the heavy ass thing all the way out here.” Oh right.

“So you’re not going to let me have any food or soda the whole day?!” Armin laughed again.

“Of course you can have some, you just have to say thank you and sorry first.” I cocked my eyebrow and smirked. The nerve…

“Prick.” Armin put his hands on his hips.

“That doesn’t sound like an apology or a thanks.”

“Good lord, Armin. I’m sorry, and thank you for giving me a few seconds with Levi. THERE. Better?”

“Yup.” A satisfied smile crossed his face and he stepped away. I opened the cooler and grabbed a soda to sip on. 

I sat down in a chair and watched Levi pick up rocks and sort them in the water. This was my own version of heaven. Now if only it rained…

As if on command I felt a single drop of rain hit my nose. It started slow in small droplets separated by time, then became faster as they hit the ground. Before long it was sprinkling. I called Levi over to stand under the canopy. 

“Is it dangerous?” Levi questioned. He had taken the seat farthest from the fire and was closely watching the rain.

“No, it’s harmless. Just water that falls from the sky. I’m sure you probably know how precipitation works, but the rain is just water. Sometimes if you’re in a really polluted area, then the rain can be toxic but I don’t think that happens anywhere near here.” Levi nodded.

“Do you want to go walk in it?” Levi turned to face me. He seemed a bit taken aback.

“Walk...in it?”

“Yeah. I do.”

“Okay.” The two of us stood up and left the cover of the canopy. 

The cold rain sprinkled our skin and washed away all the worries from the past couple days. All the stressed we’d felt, and all our doubts of the future. For now, it was just the two of us, standing in the rain. I, of course, never wanted this to end, but I also never wanted anything to end. Endings were sad, and I thought the more I refused to acknowledge that they would one day eventually arrive, the more they would never come. Sadly that was not the way of the world. And almost as soon as the rain had started, it stopped, leaving us standing in the open, looking toward the sky wishing for it to return.

“That was...amazing.” Levi commented. Do you...do that often?”

“I think a lot of people who live in this area do. It rains a lot here, and it is fairly common to stand in the rain. Even though most people don’t like the rain. Especially people who aren’t from around here. I enjoy it.” We were both watching the river now. It’s ebb and flow, the way it moved ever onward. 

The rest of the day went by very softly, as if the three of us were cut away from time. Armin brought out hotdogs for him and I, and we roasted them over the fire. Levi wanted to try one but he ended spitting it out to Armin and I’s entertainment. He said it tasted like actual animal shit and I told him he wasn’t too far off. Levi commented on the fire and how he had only seen fire in survival manuals and never in real life. Heating wasn’t important when they lived indoors the majority of their lives. They used alternative heating sources. 

Later on we watched the sunset, and I felt myself getting tired. In Newberg during the spring and fall the sunsets and sunrises were truly magnificent. Colors erupted through the sky, and we enjoyed them until the light faded from the sky. We then packed up our camp and Levi and I helped out this time. We scrambled to pack everything up in order to see where we were going. The light had gone pretty quickly and we were packing blind. Somehow we made it work using Levi to guide us because of his superior vision. Eventually we all hopped in the car and were on our way home. 

It must have been almost 11:00pm by the time we got home and I was so exhausted. I practically fell into bed, and Levi wasn’t much better. He was a bit more graceful however I might add. I was about to fall asleep when Levi tapped on my shoulder.

“What?” I didn’t even bother to open my eyes I was so tired.

“Thank you for today.” I felt his lips graze over mine in a soft, feather-light kiss. I smiled and snuggled up closer to him.

“You are welcome, Levi.” Within seconds sleep consumed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR NOT ABANDONING ME.


	20. Hanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming really soon I promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prequel so I can get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I am so sorry for the wait but it will be here tomorrow.

These were the greatest days of my life. Sure, I was stranded with not a whole lot of chance of survival, but this was the ultimate social experiment, and I was the subject! These humans were so interesting, and kind as well. Who knew such an emotional species could even live in relative peace like this, because I sure didn't.

All I knew was that these had been the greatest days of my life. Two young human boys took me in after finding my pod, and for some reason, their first thought was to take care of me. Strange, I know, but they even found a way to get me blood! Human blood I might add, which means they are fine with me drinking something that flows through their people's’ veins. It’s also better than any Plankig animal’s blood. Very extraordinary. The tall one, Jean, he is a healer called a Doctor and steals blood for me, and he has strange two toned hair. The shorter one has spots all over his face that I must study one of these days, and apparently it is a phenomena called freckles. His name is Marco, and he seems to be a bit scared of me still, but he is very kind. I believe they were both in their late twenties.

Today Marco told me that Jean and him were going to take me to go see a friend of theirs because they had found one of my comrades.This was very good news for me because I was worried that I had been the only one saved from the authorities. It would seem these humans were very compassionate creatures and I most more than grateful to have had the opportunity to come here. So much to study and so much danger. How exciting!

“Hanji?” Jean and I were in the kitchen leaning against the counter-top and I was drinking a glass of water.

“What is it Jean?” I had learned their language as quickly as I possible, and I surprised myself with how easy it had come to me. Jean and Marco weren’t nearly as quick to learning as I had been so we mostly communicated in English.

“You ready to go? Armin called and told me that we can come over anytime today.” I set my glass down in the sink and ran my fingers through my reddish-brown hair to pull it up into a messy pony tail. Letting my strongest smile grace my lips, I pushed my glasses farther up on my nose.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” And with that Jean called Marco into the kitchen and they grabbed some extra blood for the road for emergencies. 

I went straight out to the car, and we were on our way. I didn’t know who from my team would be there yet, but I was sure if there was going to be anyone else who survived it would be a certain angry captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for not abandoning me, I promise this fic is going to take off here really soon.


	21. MORE YUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /Yum to sate my readers/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an apology chapter for you. enjoy the fluff and smut.

I had a dream for some reason, as I slept. It consisted of Eren and I just watching the sunset against that river. It was just beautiful. We sat there in each others presence enjoying the smell of the air as the last of the light fell behind the horizon and the colors faded from our vision. It left us in complete darkness, and all I could sense was the power of the rushing current, the smell of clear forest, and the soft warmth of Eren’s hand. Then I woke up. At first this was upsetting, because I wanted to be on that bank again dancing in the rain, or splashing in the river, or watching the sunset. But then I remembered who I was sleeping next to as I heard the cadence of his heart beating against the silence of the room. 

I opened my eyes to see his face inches from mine, and I felt his soft breath against my cheek. Eren’s hair was sloppily splayed across our shared pillow. His lips barely parted and skin looking softer then ever with that glow I only recently learned was called a tan. I knew already ever since that night we shared, many days ago now, that I felt much for Eren. I knew now that it could be quickly falling from ‘like’ to ‘love’.

This was proven to me even more when I proceeded to watch him do nothing but breath for another hour. I was impatient in nature. I never liked waiting for things, but for some reason I felt like I could wait for Eren for a century or more. And that was saying something seeing as I know how it feels to live a few. 

I had almost forgotten how long it had been since I had eaten anything because of how much fun we had been having. I also had been more in control of my trance power. Eren hadn’t been falling under it nearly as often, which was a relief to me. I didn't want to unintentionally do anything to hurt him, or worse, force him to do something he didn't consent to. I felt the hunger burning in my throat, but it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Feeding from Eren lasted longer than feeding from an animal, and filled me for longer too. It was really great to have him as a friend...and lover? It was still confusing as to what we were.

Eren started to stir from his sleep and I watched as he opened his eyes to the room still swathed in darkness. I decided to kiss him, and brought my cold lips to his hot ones. At first he didn't respond because he wasn’t completely awake, but he returned the kiss after a few moments. When we separated I smiled, but he couldn’t see it because the darkness in the room was still too much for his underdeveloped vision.

“Good Morning Eren.” Eren smiled.

“Good morning Levi.” He stretched out his arms and legs and snuggled closer to me. 

Eren curled up next to my chest. He was warm, and I could feel his heartbeat on my chest this time instead of only hearing it. The fire in my throat accelerated. As much as I loved the feeling of him being this close to me, it wasn’t very pleasant having a pain I was so use to. Once again I thank whatever luck is out there that I have the experience to hold back my instincts. It wasn’t just burning, it was desire and lust for blood that fueled the fire. 

I savored it for a few moments longer before pushing him back.

“Eren. I need blood.” Eren nodded.

“I was wondering when you were going to ask. I can’t see anything though so you’re going to have to lead.” Lord knows I wasn’t going to have a problem with that.

“What time is it?” Eren searched for his night clock, and the lights flashing from it.

“It’s 3:00 am. Weird. I feel fully rested.” Eren lied back down on the bed and breathed calmly. I guess he was waiting for me to drink from him.

“Any preference on where?” I smirked. His reaction to when I bit his neck entered my mind and I felt a blush saturate my cheeks. 

“Well the wrist seems to work fine. My neck is very sensitive. If you bite there again I could see myself being horny all day, and unless you want to deal with that I recommend somewhere else. Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t mind you taking advantage of me, I trust you. It’s just that your friend is coming today and I’m sure you’d rather deal with her than keep me from trying to have sex with you.”

“Wait. You wouldn’t mind me taking advantage of you?” That sounds very dangerous for Eren. He wouldn’t care if I just took away his will and did what I wanted?

“Woah. Now that you mention it, that sounds really sexy, but I trust you too much to mind. You can do whatever you want to me Levi. I trust you won’t hurt me.”

“You shouldn’t say that to me when I’m hungry.” Eren was already sprawled out and relaxed waiting for me to bite him. I flipped on top of him, and noticed a shiver run down Eren’s spine. He wanted this. Interesting.

“Do you want me to bite your neck?”

“Yes.” He answered without a second thought.

I decided hesitantly that the neck was the way to go. I prepared myself for whatever was to come next, and lowered my face down to his neck. Eren felt my breath on his throat, and leaned to the side to give me better access. It felt like minutes before I finally just cursed and went through with it, biting down into his soft flesh. His blood, hot and sweat ran down my throat as I relaxed my body. Eren and I were now flush against each other. Skin to skin. Me above him.

I could tell Eren was trying to hold back the moans threatening to escape from him, but some sick fascinated side of me really wanted to hear them. Before I could do anything about that though, Eren spoke in between pants.

“Levi...please...touch me.”

So, the side of me that didn't care how many life sentences and executions this would put on my head, forced my hand down to Eren’s crotch. The second he felt my hand come into contact with his underwear he let the moan he was holding back go. I palmed his erection to life, even though he was already half hard. 

“That’s...not...fair..!” He got out after each heavy breath. “Don’t use my....underwear….as a shield.”

I took one last gulp of blood, and then removed my fangs from his neck, licking away the wound. I planted a few kisses there for good measure as well. I also stopped palming at his dick.

“You want me to go all the way?” Eren’s breathing was still labored. He looked toward the clock, which for him was still the only thing he could see. It was still very early in the morning. 

“We have...time. And we didn’t get...to go all the way...last time.”

“Because last time I had you under my trance, and I felt guilty. I thought that maybe you were only acting that way because of it.”

“I’m not under your trance now.” Eren frowned. He was still very hard.

“Yes but I did just bite you.”

“Levi, as far as I’m concerned, I’m yours. If you wanted to entrance me and use me as your slave you could have already done so. I know you have the power to. But you didn’t. Instead you fought against your hunger and your instincts and chose to have me as an equal instead. I’m sure you could have done the same to Armin and his grandpa too. You have my permission to do what you want with me, but right now I’m asking that we finish what we didn’t get to finish last time this happened.”

This kid was in way too far over his head, and I thought it might be because of me biting him, or maybe because I used my trance on him one too many times, but he sounded like he was telling the truth, and I wanted to experience that pleasure once more as well. I’ve already done enough to get me killed, why not add more to the list?

So instead of bickering more or doing anything like that, I tilted Eren’s head so the side I hadn’t bitten was open to me. I heard Eren swallow as I went in to bite. Eren gasped as the pleasure washed over him once more. I didn’t drink anything, I just let my teeth send pleasure to Eren’s brain, and I started palming at his erection again.

Removing my teeth from his neck once more I whispered in his ear.

“So what you’re saying is you want me to make love to you?”

“Hnngh! Yes…!” Eren yelped after a particularly rough petting. 

Eren’s chest was already bare and so was mine. We were both just in our underwear, which worked out perfectly for us. I was more than grateful that we appeared to be anatomically the same. Of course, we may have a few different organs but that doesn't seem to impede us here. When I stopped groping his dick I dragged Eren’s underwear down his legs, and he used this opportunity to push me onto my back and switch our roles. I realized with slight interest that more light must have entered the room. Just enough so that Eren could see. 

This new role switch caught me off guard, and Eren immediately smothered me in kisses. He dragged his tongue from the base of my neck to the crook under my jaw and nipped lovingly and roughly. I let a few wanton sounds out before I knew what was happening. He was nipping at where my artery was. My first response was to push my neck up to his mouth. The sounds and the ecstasy flowing through me just because of his mouth was ungodly. He knew exactly where he liked it, and he was using his skills on me, the bastard. But boy did Eren know how to work his tongue. 

When he was done teasing me there, he moved to a nipple, and flicked and played with it using his teeth. At this point I wasn’t even regulating the moans ripping from my throat. While I was distracted Eren stuck two of his fingers in my mouth, and I started sucking on them without direction. When Eren removed them I couldn’t tell where he put them. I soon forgot about those fingers though, because he returned to the crook of my jaw with his mouth.

I soon found out when Eren started moaning around my neck, that those fingers went in his ass. He was preparing himself. So he did really want to go all the way after all. Sadly once again my thoughts were taken from me as he nipped and sucked my sensitive neck. Before I knew it Eren had grabbed my hands and pinned and tied them to the headboard of the bed frame. The little shit.

“Eren?!” He smirked.

“Calm down Levi, I just want to enjoy this for a moment.” 

Then Eren grabbed my dick and lowered himself onto it. I could no longer feel my arms and legs because all my nerves connected to my dick were sending pleasure to my brain. That is, until he started to move. Soft and quiet chants of Eren’s name left my mouth. He wasn’t any better off, with loud and aggressive moans escaping him. He was all I could think about in this moment. No Plankig, no Earth, no mission, no problems. Just Eren. It’s just that Eren could only bounce so fast, and I was starting to feel the need to release scream at my muscles. 

“Eren please...untie me.” He smirked.

“And why would I do that...when I could watch you...unravel at a painfully...slow pace.”

“Eren!”

“Nope.” And with that he slowed down even more, making both of us struggle.

“Then I’ll...trance you. You can see my eyes now.”

“Then do it. We’ll see how long my will can...last against yours.”

Somehow I felt like he was taking more advantage of me than I was of him, so I felt no guilt when I looked him straight in the eye and he flinched. Using just a bit of my will, I felt the trance power of mine activate.

“Eren, please untie me.” Never breaking eye contact, Eren’s eyes drooped slightly, but he was actively pushing against it, so he regained his conviction quickly.

Time to up it up a notch. 

“Eren, you wouldn’t want to anger me would you? Untie me please?” I watched as Eren’s will slipped away from him. One of his hands reached to where mine were tied. He untied my left hand, but before he could untie the right one his will returned. His eyes lit back up and he shook his head.

“Woah.” Eren muttered. Damn this kid was tough. This time I used my free hand to grab the back of Eren’s neck and pull his face inches away from mine. It shot pleasure through me as Eren lurched forward on my dick, and Eren yelped. However the end result is as I wanted. Eren’s eyes were inches from mine.

“EREN. Untie me and let me fuck you.” It hit him even faster this time, and I knew I had him. His will left and he happily untied my remaining hand. Eren then got off me and got on his hands and knees right next to me, ass in the air. I wasn’t expecting him to go and do that but I wasn’t going to question it. I got on top of Eren before the trance could wear off and rammed my member into him at full force. The two of us groaned in unison, and I felt my power over him wane. I leaned down to kiss the back of his neck, and pull on his hair.

“How...how did you do that. That’s some power...you got there.” I didn’t answer his question, instead I just kept a punishing rhythm, thrusting in and out. I felt myself near to climax, and Eren’s ass was clenching around me in all sorts of ways. When I felt my orgasms first blow I bit into the back of Eren’s neck, and he quickly followed.

Eren collapsed onto the bed, and I followed onto him. That was the first time I had had sex with someone it a very long time. And I had used my trance. Despicable. Even though he told me to do it I felt rather guilty.

Eren didn’t seem to mind though, as he was coming down from his high with a smile on his face.

“That was...fantastic.” Eren whispered. I smirked, but then a terrible thought struck me.

“Um Eren, was this your first time!?” There was silence for a few short moments.

“Yes, but I have read enough fanfiction to know how this works, and we already kind of did it last time.”

“I am in so much trouble.” Eren chuckled. 

“Not as much as me if my parents found out.” I blanched. I hadn’t even met Eren’s parents. The two of us untangled from one another and I pulled my member out of his ass, and went to grab some stuff to clean up our mess. Eren helped and when we had finished cleaning ourselves and changing the bed spread, we crawled back under the new covers and took a nap. We still had a couple hours before we needed to be up and I wanted to savor them.

We were once again facing each other. I moved forward leave a long soft kiss on his lips, and he returned it with a smile. 

“Your power surprised me by how strong it was.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t like using it on you. It’s meant to calm prey, I had no idea I could command a lesser creature until I came to earth. And not that I see you as lesser-”

“No I get it, it’s fine. I could see how my people being enslaved by your people would be very bad.”

“Yeah, it would be terrible.”

“Are you excited to see your friend today?”

“Yes. I’m glad I wasn’t the only one that made it.”

“They’ll probably get here by noon.”

Apparently Armin was suppose to call them when his grandfather left, so they’d know it was safe. Seemed like a good plan. I hoped more than anything that this would all work out, but until then I was more than happy to lay here with Eren and wait.

“Levi?”

“Yes?”

“I think I love you.”

“I don’t really understand what that means.”

“That’s okay, I’ll explain later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot in the next chapter, which WILL be on time. Please comment and give me some feedback! It fuels the writing fires...


	22. Hanji Is Nothing If not Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fast forward a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more Hanji so you know I'm not lying when I say there is plot in the next chapter.

On the drive over I entertained myself with the outside view. This planet was just too fascinating. So much life and color. It’s a wonder why no one has decided to invade yet. Trees, and lakes, and rivers, and people. This planet was quite wondrous. Our destination wasn’t too far away from the boy’s house but I didn’t really mind. I could stare outside forever if they let me.

The first time I had seen a sunrise and a sunset here, a few days ago, I was taken so aback that my glasses could have flown away and I would have never noticed. How could the sky change so many colors right before your eyes? The obvious answer was that the light from the sun was interacting with the atmosphere, but for the first time in my life, I didn’t want to know the scientific reasoning behind it. I just wanted to observe. This planet was truly miraculous if it can do that to me.

When the three of us finally made it to the house of whoever found my friend, we unloaded ourselves from the car and walked up to the door. Jean knocked in rapid motions 3 times. I heard swift footsteps reach the door, and a lock click open. The door swung and I could see a young blonde kid, who looked to be about sixteen for a human. Head shaped like a coconut with blue eyes and fair skin. He smiled at us and waved for us to enter. The second I walked in I saw shorty, and my face erupted in a smile. I was right after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome. Comment some feedback for an early update!


	23. Shit Hits the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. I had to move the plot along somehow! Besides...things get interesting. I promise!

When I entered the house, I could tell it was small. It was two stories sure, but the kitchen was connected to the living room in a way that barely implied they were two separate rooms, and from there I could just see a flight of stairs leading upwards. Revainaskuluteha was distracted by a brunette human with very tan skin, in the kitchen. The two of them were talking together, sitting at the dining room table. What really caught me off guard was Revainaskuluteha’s demeanor. He seemed a little tense, but overall, relaxed. The raven even had a...smile? Just barely, at the end of his lip, something that resembled a smile. I was shocked. I needed to study this brunette human, and his effect on my friend right away!

“Revainaskuluteha! It’s so good to see you! Who is that human you are conversing with? Is that a smile on your face? How are you feeling? Have you been treated well?” I yelled in greeting as I stomped my way over to him. The humans seemed a bit scarred and very confused as I yelled in my native tongue. Revainaskuluteha looked up and away from the human.

As soon as recognition dawned on his face, he stood up and rushed over to me, embracing me in an amiable hug. I was heavily taken aback by his actions, and almost couldn’t believe that the captain I knew would hug anyone. Had he spent so much time with the emotional humans that he had acquired some of their emotions? Was I sure this was him?

“Shut your face. You are ruining the moment with your hideous yelling.”

Yup. It was definitely Revainaskuluteha. But then...What was I smelling? Was that….what I think it was? No...it couldn’t be...could it? I pulled him away from me for just a moment so I could properly look over him. He seemed confused for a moment about my actions, and then dawning of realization hit his face. I grabbed his shirt tight before he could run away. Leaning my face down close to the collar of his neck, I took a long whiff. 

There was something human about his scent, and I hadn’t quite figured out what yet. He smelled like himself, just with an add-on? Like recently, he must have been in really close proximity with a human...but it went beyond that. I could also smell something in the air around him. Either Revainaskuluteha was high...or...no...impossible. I took another whiff of the air and I looked Revainaskuluteha straight in the eye. He flinched and I knew he was keeping something from me. He even tried to get away by struggling, even though I knew he was really putting too much effort into it really. Surely he knew I’d find out eventually?

Revainaskuluteha smelled like he had recently had sex. My lips shaped into a grin, and then into an uncontainable smile.

“Hanjisuletka...I know you wouldn’t tell anyone, but please, don’t scare him, or hurt him. I know you have scientific studies to complete but just...not him.” My insane smile never left.

“So it’s a ‘he’, eh? Which one?” Revainaskuluteha growled at me in protection.

“Not unless you promise you won’t hurt him in any way. Promise, and I will tell you everything I have learned.”

“Hmmm….deal!” 

“Thank you Hanjisuletka.” I let go of his shirt and he flicked my shoulder. I heard him mumble ‘bitch’ under his breath, but I knew the shorty didn’t mean it. Revainaskuluteha should know by now I would never wish harm on someone he clearly cared about so much. He pointed to the brunette he was talking to earlier, and the kid seemed a little freaked by what had just transpired. I walked over to him and sniffed his neck, invading the brunette's personal space. Everyone else in the room held their breath. The brunette clasped his hand around his neck and leaned away from me, a scowl on his face that rivaled that of even Revainaskuluteha. Interesting. The kids heartbeat was moving so fast I couldn’t even count the beats properly. Clearly everyone thought I was going to bite the kid. Instead I breathed once more, confirming that the kid smelled of my people and sex as well. 

Much to everyone's relief I moved away. I heard Revainaskuluteha say something to his human, in the human’s language, but I didn’t have the chance to really study yet so didn’t understand.

“Wow. Didn’t know you had a thing for brats.”

“Piss off.”

“Good to have you back.”

“Good to see you again too.”

Finally after everyone settled down, and that entire fiasco got cleared up, I had a good and long conversation with Revainaskuluteha. We talked about our experiences with the strange planet and the emotions of it’s people. We talked about the water, and the life, and we talked about how wrong our people were about the nature of this species. It was a long conversation and I could feel the angry brunettes jealous eyes boring hole into the back of my skull from the other side of the room the entire time. I also found out that the humans had taken to calling him Levi, so out of convenience we decided to just address each other by the humans preferred name. My favorite part of the entire conversation is when Levi turned his focus to explain Eren. I could tell he cared for the human very much.

“But Hanji, there was also something else.”

“What is it?” I could see Levi’s eyes swerve downcast, and felt guilt radiate off of him.

“I have found that humans are even more responsive to our trance than the animals back on our planet.”

“What!?” I grabbed Levi by the shoulders and shook him a little.

“Yeah. It has almost become a problem. I have gotten better at controlling it, but its very difficult to keep on top of, and Eren is so responsive! He trusts me too much, and so the already accelerated effects of the trance take hold of Eren with no problem! He practically asks for me to use it on him. What’s worse is I feel like Eren wouldn’t care this much about me in the first place, if I hadn’t used it on him at all.”

I could tell that this was really getting to Levi, but I also knew that he was over exaggerating. The trance is a strong thing, that’s for sure, but I knew that Levi would never go so far as to rip Eren’s will away for good. Besides, the trance only works for as long as he has the creature under his power. Any effect it had would wear off immediately after he disengaged the trance. I explained this to Levi, and I saw him visibly relax. 

“Whatever Eren does when he’s not under your trance, is all him.”

Blush immediately rushed to his cheeks and he averted his gaze from my eyes. I was gonna pry whatever made him do that out of him one of these days. Sadly, The human, Eren, became impatient, and wandered over to sit next to Levi on the couch, effectively changing the ravens mood. Eren latched onto Levi’s arm and rested his head against Levi’s shoulder. Eren closed his eyes and a soft smile graced Levi’s lips.

“You really care about him, huh?”

“Yes. I do. I don’t know what I am going to do when I have to leave.” I nodded to Levi’s statement. I was already attached to the humans who had been taking care of me, and I wasn’t even romantically involved with them.

The rest of the humans in the group were watching us carefully, but they also were keeping their distance. They were all in the kitchen (other than Eren) and were sharing a cup of tea. I suppose all good things must come to an end however, because as if to spite us, the door to the house crashed in. Wood splinters and dust flew everywhere. A group of heavily armed, heavily armored, and clearly human government looking folks, stood in the crushed remains of the doorway. 

We were well and thoroughly fucked.

They didn’t pause for even a moment, as they opened fire. Thankfully, they weren't shooting bullets, but instead darts. This made me even more fearful, but glad that this would at least mean their human friends would live another day. Time slowed down for me as I watched Jean and Marco’s eyes widen in realization as multiple darts hit them. My anger boiled within me as I watched them lose consciousness and hit the tile flooring. Those motherfreaking bastards! My blood felt like it was beyond boiling. I watched as Levi’s face erupted with rage when a single dart landed in Eren’s shoulder and he slumped against Levi’s chest. 

They shot three darts into Levi, and four into me. They did affect both of us, but didn’t knock us out. I felt dazed, and dizzy, but my sheer rage kept my head clear. Levi didn’t try to charge them, for fear that they would hurt Eren in an attempt to hit him. I however ran and pummeled as many as a could. This turned out to be roughly five humans, before they handcuffed me and slammed me head first into the ground. I watched as tears rolled down Levi’s face, in a realization that he might not get to see Eren ever again. The humans had no trouble cuffing him, and slamming his face into the carpet of the living room.

I could see them dragging Marco and Jean out to a very scary looking van, Eren not too far behind them, before a rough black sack was tightened over my head so I had no ability to see. My ears, and nose didn’t fail me though, and I could tell there was roughly a dozen men around us. I could feel Levi’s presence still near to me, and that he was still conscious. When I took a deep breath, I could smell fear on every human except for two. Even our unconscious friends smelled of fear, in their subdued, and inattentive states. 

One was clearly the man holding me, and the other was Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but this plot needs to get on the road! (P.S. I never expected this fic to just keep going and going and going. Good Lord, it never ends! XD


	24. Oh God Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NON-CON ELEMENTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning guys. Erwin is an asshole. Skip if you can't handle non-con. It's not horrible, but at the same time, it is pretty cringy. Fair warning.

I woke up in a small white room tied to a chair. At first I could hardly tell where I was, and I had no recollection of how I had gotten here. The room was spinning and I could feel I sharp pain in the back of my skull, like the kind of headache you get after a couple drinks if you’re allergic to wheat. When I regained some of my cognitive function, I studied my surroundings. 

The ceiling was about 8 feet tall, and the room itself was about 15 feet in width and length. It was a very small room, and I was strapped to a wooden chair right smack dab in the middle of it. A small light bulb hung from the ceiling, illuminating the space. There was a metal, very intimidating, mechanical door directly in front of me, and literally nothing else in the small room. 

It took a few minutes of uncomfortable silence for my memories on how I got here to surface, and even more time after that for the room to stop spinning. I remembered laying my head on Levi’s shoulder, and a large crashing sound as government officials opened fire on everyone. 

Oh no Levi.

My heart sunk, and anxiety hit me like a fucking hurricane. Where was he? Had they killed him? Why was I here and where was everyone else? Were we ever going to get out? Anger consumed me as I tried to figure out how this could have happened. I knew that Marco and Jean would never betray us, and I doubted that Jean and Marco had even talked to their friend in the CIA yet. I couldn’t think of anyone who could have known about Levi that would have given us away. Whoever they were I was going to rip them apart for putting all the people I cared about in even more danger.

The white walls and blank flooring weren’t much too look at, so I mostly kept myself occupied thinking about Levi. About the probability that he is still alive, or that he’s not being tortured. Maybe the government just wanted to talk so they could understand what was going on? I knew that was to easy to believe, and it was clear that that wasn’t the case considering the circumstances. They could have knocked. Instead they broke down Armin’s door, and shot at us. Real nice, you assholes. 

Just then, I heard the door in front of me unlock, and a jerked my head up to pay close attention. The door swung open, and a tall, nicely dressed man in a suit with slicked back hair dragged a chair into the room with him. He then shut the door behind him, and I heard it lock. The man sat on the chair he brought with him and revealed a clipboard with a paper and pen attached. Crossing his legs, he tapped the pen on the clipboard rhythmically, eyeing me up and down. He took a breath before addressing me.

“So. Eren, Do you know why you are here?”

“...” I refused to answer this man, and stayed deathly quiet. A rough scowl adorning my brow.

“Okay, How old are you?”

“...” This time the older man huffed and scribbled something on his clipboard.

“Clearly this isn’t going to go well, so I am gonna try a different approach.” My scowl only intensified as I maintained eye contact with this disgusting man. “Eren Jaeger. You are 17, and a bit of a loner. Only close friends are Armin, and adopted sister. You love your family, and you are a very emotional individual.”

“Stop.”

“Oh?”

“How do you know so much about me?”

“I’m with the government. We see more than you think we do.” He smirked and let his smirk turn vicious. 

“Nevermind. I don’t care. Where are my friends?” I asked the question darkly, as if I were only going to accept one possible answer. 

“Your human friends are in rooms like this, being interrogated. The two vermin are currently being studied by our scientists.” I growled at him and huffed, in a way that sounded so human that it was frustrating. 

“Don’t you dare call them vermin.”

“I will do as I please. Anyway, that is not the reason you are here. You are here because we have evidence that one of the aliens used their trance on you, in which we’d like to send you to therapy and ask a few questions.”

“Excuse me!?”

“I’m guessing that the short vermin used his trance on you and your friends in order to shelter and help. You may even still feel the effects of his trance if he used it enough on you.”

“Stop talking about him like he’s some kind of bad guy!” The man chuckled, and I whimpered.

“He probably used it on you to get a snack as well. Did he drink from you Eren?”

“Only because I let him!”

“No, you only think you let him. Just like you only think he’s your friend, and you only think he cares about you.”

“You have no idea what you are talking about!” Levi would never! He was too kind, if anything he was always wanting me to not fall into his trance. He went out of his way to not drink my blood too.

Or did he? What if it was all a ruse? Had Levi’s plan been more sinister in nature? Could his plan have been to come to Earth to enslave humanity instead? What if he used his power to get me to teach him how to speak English, and reunite him with one of his people? What if...oh God...what if Levi had used his trance to take my virginity willingly? The thought made me nauseous. Could everything I knew about Levi be a lie? Then why did he tell me so much about his planet? And why did I still long to be by his side, enveloped in his arms?

“Why would an alien care about you?” I wanted to rip this man’s eyes out.

All I had to do was remember the day I watched a movie with Levi, and saw him cry for the first time. Recall the fear in his eyes when he thought he might lose control and hurt me. Think on the moments we spent in the rain together.

The answer was obvious. It was because I knew Levi. I knew levi better than these goons. I knew what he cared about, and what he fought for. I knew Levi. His smile, his smirk, his chuckles, and his sighs. I knew his scowls too. More than that, I knew his kindness. And most of all, greater than any of the other things on this list, I knew that Levi cared for me. 

I was sure that the government official thought he had me. I had been sitting conflicted, heart in my throat, sorting all my thoughts, before I final spoke. 

“I don’t care.” A smirk landing itself on my lips.

“You, wait what!?”

“I. Don’t. Care.”

“How could you not care?” The man was entirely bewildered.

“I knew Levi had that power, and I trusted him with it. Still do, even. I love him, and I don’t care if he used it to change the way I feel.”

The man was furiously scribbling on his clipboard and huffing at himself in anger. After a few moments, a tall man, pale as snow with bright violet eyes and black slicked back hair entered the room. This man exuded power and intimidation. I felt fear roll over me in waves. This man was clearly one of Levi’s people and yet, he looked like he was the superior of the guy with the clipboard, as he soon shewed him out of the room, and took his spot. The tall man forced eye contact which made me feel very uncomfortable, as I knew he could trance me at any moment. Luckily he hadn’t even spoken yet, and I didn’t feel any of the effects of a trance I was accustomed to. 

“I am Levi’s commanding officer, Erwin. I came here with the soul intent of enslaving the human race. You really are the perfect cattle, don’t you see? The perfect slaves. Not only is the trance so powerful on you creatures, but our bite sends you into a sexual frenzy if bitten in the right spot.” He winked at me and I felt bile rise in my throat. “You live shorter lives than us, and we are better than you in every physical way. When I arrived, it was quite amusing that your government was so easy to sway. All I had to say was, ‘I’ll let you keep your freedom if you give me your people’ and bam! The whole government wants to help me. Levi’s squad was suppose to help me figure out the language and the people so this whole mess could be dealt with quickly, but he got lost, fell in love with a human...How pitiful.”

I spit on his boot. I was at a loss for words. I didn’t believe, and wouldn’t believe a thing he said about Levi, I was sure he was innocent in all of this, but Erwin? I wasn’t stupid enough to pretend like he was lying. There was no doubt in my mind Erwin had orchestrated all of this. The question was why was he telling me? Why did they want to ruin his trust in Levi? Something told me that if I just waited a bit longer, the bastard might tell me. 

“...”

“You see kid...I like you. Your spirit, I can tell why Levi fell in love with you, even if you are a human. I bet you let him drink from you. I bet you let him fuck you too.” Erwin licked his lips.

“...” I was going to kick this assholes balls in if he didn’t stop talking shit. 

“See...if you cooperate with me, I’ll keep your friends safe, as long as they don’t cause any trouble that is.”

I did not like where this was going. Erwin was scooting the chair closer to me, and I couldn’t do anything. I was still tied to this damn wooden chair. There was a disgusting hunger in his eyes, and I made sure to avoid them. No way I was going to let him put a trance on me. No fucking way. I closed my eyes. What kind of sick fuck was this man?

“...”

“Eren. I want you to be my own personal slave. When the new age of Earth approaches, and everyone you know is enslaved, it will be beneficial to you to be the slave of the highest ranking official.”

“No fucking way.” I gritted my teeth together in a way that through pain across my face. I hated this guy so much. The alien laughed.

“You don’t have a choice. You either behave, or don’t.” I felt him so close to me that his breath could be felt on my face. 

Erwin’s hand slapped me across my face, and even as the stinging raged immediately after, he gripped my jaw with his hand. He clearly wanted me to open his eyes. I knew that with his face being this close to mine, it would be nearly impossible to resist his will if he used his trance on me. I hoped this would be over quickly.

“Open your eyes, or I will make you open them!” He yelled at my face. I kept them sealed shut. No dice for you, dickhead. 

My victory didn’t last long, unfortunately. The man’s anger swelled and so he brought his mouth down to my shoulder and bit down. Hard. Pleasure and pain swarmed through my body, and in an instant Erwin took advantage of my open eyes. He quickly removed his mouth from my shoulder and shoved our foreheads together so our eye were forced to meet. My green orbs met his violet ones, and his voice rang out.

“Subdue!” 

All my anger, anxiety, and nausea were gone in an instant. I couldn’t think straight. Why was I angry? Wait, what was I even thinking about? I felt so high that I couldn’t remember being upset in the first place. Had I been upset? What was going on. I could see a smirking man with really intense eyes looking back at me. He seemed amused but I couldn’t really tell. The room was a little wobbly, and I just wanted to keep sitting here and enjoy this bliss. My eyes wandered lazily around the room, but every time I looked away from those eyes, the man would tap my chin, and insist I keep looking into them. They really were beautiful eyes, but I had things to do. Wait, did I? For a second I almost felt like I need to do something. It seemed really important. Hmm. I guess I could keep looking into his eyes. They were really nice. I could probably study them forever. 

“That’s it you shit. You are mine.”

Was I? That seemed weird. I guess those eyes had no reason to lie though. I could remember, just barely, something little. Those eyes reminded me of someone else’s. Was that important? I feel like it could be. I couldn’t bring myself to care though. The man bent down behind me and untied my hands. Had I been tied up? Why was I tied up? He then grabbed my hand and asked me to lay on the floor. I could do that. A nap sounded nice. My head felt really fuzzy. 

The cold floor met the back of my head, and the man placed himself above me. His eyes, still in contact with mine. He separated my legs with one of his legs and left one between my legs while the other was outside my legs. He kept his hands on the ground on either side of my head. 

“You’re gonna taste so good. Levi is never going to taste your blood ever again, and I am never giving his little toy back,” The man brought his mouth down next to my neck.

Levi? Who was Levi? That name sounded familiar...why was it so familiar? Why couldn’t I think straight? Then the man bit down on my neck and intense pleasure buzzed through my entire body. A moan ripped from my body, and it felt wrong. That was meant for someone else! But who? Where had I felt this pleasure before? Who was this man above me?

Anxiety started forming at the base of my subconscious. What was going on? This needed to stop, this was not right! I belong to someone else! Why was this man biting me? It doesn’t belong to him! Fear ripped through my body as I began to regain pieces of my sanity. The clearer I felt, the more fear built up, and the more I fought the haze clouding my will. I belonged to...who did I belong to? I just had his name! I belong to...Levi. That was it! Levi. I belonged to Levi, and whoever this man on top of me, was not Levi. Levi was the only one allowed to take advantage of me! 

I closed my eyes and pushed Erwin off of my with all my might. His fangs ripped from my neck, and the pain throbbed horribly. My mind cleared, and I covered my eyes.

My name was Eren Jaeger. He is Erwin. I love Levi. I belong to Levi not Erwin. 

Erwin growled but I couldn’t see him, and I refused to open my eyes for anything. I backed myself into a corner and curled into a ball, keeping my hands clamped over my eyes as firmly as possible. I could hear Erwin stepping closer, his heavy breathing an indication of his placement in the small room. I thought I was done for, and I was almost ready to jump up and fight when something crashed through the drywall of one of the walls. I couldn’t see the thing, but I did hear Erwin growl. Hopefully this was a good thing for me.

“Get. The fuck. Away. From my Human.” Levi growled as clear as day. Relief washed over me. The two collided in an attack, and I waited with hope that Levi would remain victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


	25. Hanji For the Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi please be ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys don't hate me after the shit I pulled last chapter XD. I got enough positive feedback last chapter to get inspiration for an early update! So here we are :) See? If you comment, I update quicker!

 

“Get. The fuck. Away. From  _ my _ Human.” He repeated again. A growl ripped through Levi’s throat.

 

I still refused to open my eyes, no matter how much I wanted to open them to be able to see Levi and validate with my sight that he was really there. My hand stayed clamped tightly over my eyes. There was no way I was going to late Erwin use me against Levi. I could hear two sets of footsteps circling one another. Silence enveloped the room, and I could hear nothing but my steady beating heart and the footsteps. Then Erwin broke the silence.

 

“There is still time for you to join me Levi.”   
  
“You attacked Eren. I smell his blood in your mouth. How. Dare. You.”

 

“Oh Levi, you’re not going to get caught up over that, are you? Humans are only cattle. Besides he gave it willingly.”

 

“Like hell!” I yelled at Erwin, my voice cracking. That’s when I noticed I was near tears.

 

Levi didn’t let that comment go. Instead I heard him lash out, stepping forward and swinging at Erwin. Erwin clearly dodged it because there was no sound of impact. Their feet continued to circle each other.

 

“I know, I know. You for some reason actually give a shit for the kid. Too bad when this reaches the council you will be executed.” A cry ripped from my throat, and sadness filled my heart. Violating me was unforgivable, taking away my Levi would be entirely unimaginable. “Oh? Wow Levi, the kid actual cares for you too! How did you manage that?”

 

“I won’t let you live long enough to send word to the council.” I heard someone lunge, and scramble. 

Then a fist landed on it’s mark.

 

The sharp sound of another fist finding it’s mark rang out. Then another and another. Someone was getting mumbled, and it pained me that I couldn’t tell who. I almost removed my eyes from my face, but quickly regained my composure. I couldn’t help Levi. Erwin would just use me against him. I hated this. Suddenly there was a change in punching. Someone was flipped over, I heard Erwin yell out. More punching. I heard a long scratch, and then the two were on their feet.

 

Quick movements, fists against skin, move after move. They seemed to be a very equal pairing of skills. The fighting continued until one of them was pinned to the ground feet away from where I was sitting. My hand strengthened itself over my eyes. I wanted so badly to see what was going on. 

 

“Levi you bastard! You must care about him a lot if you are fighting this dirty.” There was silence on Levi’s end, but I heard him roughly shove Erwin to the ground again. “I guess I need to weaken you then.”

 

Suddenly I heard Erwin shove Levi off of him, and lunge at me. Cold hands gripped my shoulders and pulled me to a standing position directly in front of him. 

 

“No!” Levi yelled, and Erwin’s fangs bit down into the junction between my neck and my shoulder. Pain and pleasure shot through me and I screamed. This fucker needed to let go of me. Right. Fucking. Now. My eyes were still sealed shut, and my body went ridged. I was not going to moan for him ever again. I would die before reliving that hell. Unfortunately for me, I was being drained. 

 

Before Erwin could drink anymore, I felt Levi grab me and rip me away from him. His fangs ripped out of my neck and I yelped at the pain of it. Levi held me tightly in his arms, and I relaxed, if even for a moment. I quickly put his mouth over my wound to help the healing process, taking a quick lick, before pushing me away from Erwin. I fell on the ground, and without my eyes to tell where I was going, I just did my best to crawl to the corner. 

 

The fighting resumed.

 

I did my best to curl into a ball and face the wall. I heard a third person crawl through the hole in the wall, coughing. They ran towards me, and I moved my hand over my eyes again. I wasn’t going to risk it. The person sat on the floor next to me and shook my arm.

 

“Eren!” Wait, I recognised that voice...That was Hanji! 

 

I cupped my face so I couldn’t look over to Erwin and Levi’s fight, looking to Hanji. As I expected, Hanji smiled at me and gestured for me to follow her. She grabbed my hand, and moved it to cover my eyes again, then she grabbed my other hand and dragged me to my feet. She yelled something at Levi, and Levi grunted in return. He didn’t have any time to form a proper answer. I was sure he was using every skill in his book to try and keep up with Erwin. 

 

Hanji led me out of the room, through the dusty hole, and into a room I hadn’t seen before. We entered and exited many more rooms before we slowed down our pace. It was times like these I really wish my knowledge of the Plankig language was better. I asked where we were going in her language, and she answered with a surprised chuckle, and a ‘Dunno yet.’ That’s really helpful. 

 

Finally after running and running we made it to a room. I thought I could feel other people in the room as well. Hanji greeted them and it seemed there were two others. A girl, and a boy’s voice. They spoke with Hanji in the Plankig language, and from what I could understand they were talking about how to get out. I guessed that whoever these people were, they were part of Levi’s squad as well. 

 

We didn’t stay in this room for long. We moved on to more rooms, the others following behind us. Hanji kept dragging me behind her, and resumed her previous pace. 

  
Were we ever going to get out of this place? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you! Don't forget to comment! I love all of your comments <3


	26. Will We Ever Escape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know guys. You probably hate me for this, but it gets better I swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry, about only posting pieces of this fic instead of others, but we are nearly the finish line here, and I want to get this one completed.

After what felt like ages, Hanji allowed me to uncover my eyes. When I opened them, I could see we were in a small room hidden within the compound. Wherever the hell we were anyway. It was just a storage room. It was just Hanji, the two newbies and I. The two strangers were eyeing me, and I assumed they had been eyeing me since we ran into each other earlier. Clearly I was strange to them in some way. Maybe they hadn’t seen a lot of humans? Their staring was making me uncomfortable. 

One of them had scraggly hair that was thin and seemed to not fit there otherworldly appearance. The other had messy ponytails and uneven bangs. The both of them had the signature darker than black hair, and violet eyes. What was strange was their attire. By the look of them, they were one of Levi’s people, but they weren’t put together the same way Levi and Hanji were. These two were messy in a way that was in stark contrast with my new found friends. They also wore white T-shirts matched with white slacks. I supposed that maybe they were being held for interrogation and maybe tested on? I felt bad for them.

Hanji noticed us staring at each other and stood between us. Facing toward them she mentioned something about Levi and I immediately assessed my priorities. Hanji and the others couldn’t afford to help me, I was just a human, they needed to go help Levi right now! Levi was in a life or death battle with a psychopath, and all of us were just hiding! When Hanji turned toward me I grabbed her shoulders 

“Please. Go help Levi!” I knew she could at least understand that. 

Hanji took the boy and left the girl and me in the room, after giving the girl some careful instructions that I couldn’t quite make out. As they left, I tried to watch for as long as I could before the door shut on us. In the dim lighting of the room, the girl just stared at me. It was really quite uncomfortable. I decided maybe conversation was the best way to go. I waved at her and gave her a small smile. She just huffed at me and stood guard by the door. At least she wasn’t staring at me anymore. 

It wasn’t long before we heard people running past the door, and alarms go off. Red flashing could be seen from underneath the door and I new either Levi or Erwin had won their fight. I hoped beyond hope that it had been Levi and not Erwin who won. I loved Levi. There was no doubting it anymore. I would do anything for Levi. I trusted him, and I knew he trusted me too. Who knew that I would fall in love with an alien from outer-freaking-space! But I did, and now I was here, unsure if he was alive or dead. 

I needed to get a grip. More and more footsteps could be heard from beyond the door and we knew it was only a matter of time until someone opened that door and we’d be discovered. It was more than likely still human soldiers, but they would be armed, and I didn't know if it would be with tranquilizers or bullets. 

Then suddenly someone stopped outside the door. I watched the door handle turn, and the girl get into a fighting stance. When the door was opened, a single armed soldier walked in. He was obviously not prepared to be jumped by a very strong and very aggressive woman, because his weapon was not at ready. The girl had him in an armlock and his gun on the floor in a matter of seconds.

“What the hell!?” The man squeaked. He looked like just another run of the mill soldier boy.

“Hi!” I waved and smiled. I was quickly forming a plan in my adrenaline addled mind. 

“What is going on? I just came in here to get a protein bar!” He was thrashing around, but my new alien ally held him harder the more he moved, so he decided that was not a good idea, and stopped. 

“Well, the lady holding you is an alien, and I am on the run, so it’d be great if you could point us in the right direction.” I didn't know if this would work but it was a good start I supposed. 

“Oh I get it. You’re that stupid kid who got brainwashed into loving the shorty.” I slapped him across the face for that, and the alien girl smirked. She clearly didn't know what we were talking about, but I knew for a fact that she was getting just as tired with humans as I was at this point. 

“Please, just give us something useful, before she knocks you out. Or you know, slips and breaks your neck.” The man’s face paled slightly, and he could tell we were being serious. 

“They are sending groups in chunks. You could probably slip in between the groups if you act fast.” The alien girl was about to knock the wind out of him, when he brought his elbow quickly, and forcibly down on her head, and she collapsed onto the floor. “Too bad I’m taking you in.”

I got into a fighting stance, but I knew my years of video game training were not going to hold up against this soldier. He jumped toward me and pinned my arms behind my head, effectively pinning my head against the cold floor. I saw him fumbling with something in his back pocket, and I soon knew what it was as I felt the familiar sting of a needle to my neck. I struggled and yelled, but soldiers from outside heard and came in to see what was going on. By then I was swimming in consciousness and could barely keep my eyes open. I watched them drag the girl out of the room, and I felt them pick me up off the floor before darkness enveloped me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much!


	27. My Sky is Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's point of view. THINGS GET MOVING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoopy.

When I came to, I was in a brightly lit room. Once again, tied to a chair. However, this time I wasn’t alone, and it was a much larger room. On my side of the room, there was a horde of soldiers. All of them had their guns pointed to me, and one solder directly behind me, had his knife to my throat. In front of me, to my stark relief was a bruised and battered, but still very alive, Levi. He was holding a knife to Erwin’s throat, and Erwin was currently also tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. I was so relieved to see Levi alive. Less so to see Erwin alive, and confused as to why this was the stalemate they had arrived to. Why did the humans want Erwin alive?

“If Erwin dies, my people will see his sensor deactivate, and our entire planet’s military will arrive.” Levi stated coldly. Oh. So he was holding that over their heads.

“Don’t you see? We’d rather be enslaved than die!” One of the soldiers yelled.

“Despicable. Don’t you understand that I could have all of you under my trance? But guess what! I don’t, and it’s because I, unlike shit form brows here, care for humans. I don’t want any of you to be enslaved. Now please let Eren go, and I can discuss a deal with you and explain the situation. Trust me when I say that you do not want to be enslaved by my people. You are so easy to control, and your blood is so much more delicious than anything on our planet. Not to mention, your planet is so much better than ours. ”

“We are listening, but we can’t let your brat go yet.” Levi growled. I glared at the man standing over me. His knife left my throat at least, but I could tell it would return if things went downhill.

“This whole enslaving thing was never going to work out anyway. Erwin here, had a plan to overthrow the council in place so he could make the rules. If he had done that then your planet would be as good as toast. However, he hasn’t completed this grand scheme of his yet. The council has strict guidelines on all conduct with lesser creatures,” Levi’s gaze softened as he looked to me, “but if we kill Erwin and my people arrive, the council ambassador will come with them. We can explain what we have done and why, and they will leave your planet alone for another century before a different species comes to try and make contact. Our whole mission was to invite you into the space age to create alliances with other species. This has clearly horribly failed.”

“Wait, so you're saying we should kill Erwin now?” 

“We don’t have much of a choice.”

“I see.”

“Please let Eren go.” Levi’s eyes begged in a way I hadn’t seen before. I could tell he was terrified. 

“Fine. I suppose the brat did nothing wrong.” The knife he was holding was used to cut the rope at my hands and feet. The second I was free I rushed to Levi’s side. Levi diverted his attention from Erwin for a moment and I cupped his cheeks, giving him a long needed and long deserving kiss. It wasn’t very long, but it also wasn’t a peck. When he was sure I was safe, he stabbed Erwin in the throat and let clear sparkling liquid flow out the wound. Erwin choked, and I couldn’t help but feel that he got what he deserved. Every time the wound healed, Levi would stab him in the throat again, until there was no more glittering liquid and the wound stopped healing. Erwin was dead.

“And that’s how you kill one of us. I don’t recommend it. The organisms that flow through our veins heal and transport nutrients. We can’t die until there are no more left in our system. Don’t abuse that knowledge. I doubt you’d be able to get close enough to one of us to kill one of us. You know, trance and all.” Levi wiped off the liquid diamonds from the knife onto Erwin’s shirt.

I gripped at Levi’s shirt. It was also white and I clenched onto it like my life depended on it. When Levi’s people arrived, I could lose Levi. Would they know right away? Would they care? Was it really that big of a deal? I didn't think I would be able to handle losing Levi. I really did love him. 

I didn't have to wait long, because Levi grabbed my hand and directed the rest of the people in the room to follow him. Hanji, and the two new Plankig people I still didn't know the names of, followed behind us. Hanji picked up Erwin on her way passed him. All of us marched our way to the roof of the giant building we were on, and we all waited patiently for something to happen. All the Plankig people were calm and stoic, but all the humans seemed to be on edge. It was clear most didn't believe this would save them at all. 

Finally, a smooth sphere of a ship appeared. It slowed as it reached the building, and landed. It’s large mass could have housed at least twenty people, but was still smaller than I was imagining. When a piece of the ship fell away and 5 strangers stepped from the ship, I could tell this was going to be hard to explain. All five were of differing heights. Three were females, two were males. All wore silver robes to match the color of Levi’s eyes when he is consumed by blood-lust. One of the females stood in front of the rest. Her black hair was impressively long and wavy, and her eyes, piercing violet, were sharp and angry. The eyebrows upon her face tensed in two firm lines. Her eyes looked to Levi, to Erwin, to Hanji, to me, then Levi and I’s intertwined hands, and to the horde of humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll.


	28. The Conversation with a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's Point of view. Convo with the Queeno. All language is Plankig btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's keep these rollin' eh?

“What the hell happened here.” Minervakai, general of all of Plankig forces, and Queen of Plankig spoke in a strong smooth voice. Her use of the Plankig language perfect obviously.

I knew this woman. Her calm could hide a hurricane. I sincerely hoped she would find it in her cold unbeating heart to understand these events. Behind her were her two other generals, Pixis, and Nile. The third was obviously the ambassador for the council. I tried to swallow my nerves but they wouldn’t force down. This was literally do or die. Not for Eren’s people of course, I was sure they would be fine, but I was treading on glass here. I was terrifyingly close to losing Eren and my life in one fell swoop. It was all in these people’s hands. 

“My commanding officer was planning a mutiny. He wanted to overthrow your Majesty, and the council so that he could enslave this planet. I couldn’t let it continue.”

“Immediate execution?” She raised her brow, as if she didn't think I had it in me. 

“We fought. He lost. Then I executed him.” I felt no joy in the death of someone I once thought of as a comrade. Even after all he did. 

“Good. He was wrong to think he was strong enough to overthrow us. And you, what is this human that clings to you?”

“He has grown attached to me.” Another eyebrow raise.

“And what about you?”

“I have also grown attached to him.” She nodded.

“It’s as I suspected. Do you know the consequences?”

“Yes.”

“I see.” She walked in Hanji’s direction and grabbed Erwin’s collar with her hand, dragging him toward the ship. “If any of you want to go home, now is the time.” She nodded to my comrades. Hanji just shook her head. I knew she’d want to stay. Isabel and Farlan looked to me. It was clear they wanted to go where I went, but my future was still uncertain. If I could, I was going to stay here, 100%. I just shook my head to them so they stayed put.

“I guess they all want to stay your Majesty.” A soft smile gracing my lips. She smirked.

“Is that a smile I see, Levi? How strange. It would seem this planet has had quite an effect on all of you. I think our work here is complete. If you ever change your mind,” She tossed Hanji a communicator. All of ours had been lost in the crashes.”give one of us a call. We would love to have you back in the field. Good work here.” She went to turn around, and the ambassador for the council stopped her.

“What are you doing! He has committed a capital crime! The punishment is clearly stated as death!” His demeanor changed to that of an arrogant twat.

“I think Revai deserves to live as he pleases. He did save an entire species, did he not? Besides...we have no proof that they did anything at all.” She winked at me, and I felt relief wash over me. I wasn’t going to die today. 

"He has still commited a crime your majesty!" The man was clearly disgusted with the idea of interracial love of any kind, as he did his best to keep his eyes away from Eren clingling to my hand and my now dirty shirt. 

"Look at that boy clingly to our dear Revai...he is smitten obviously. I would bet he is more than willing anyway." She chuckled, and I felt embarrassment claw at my cheeks.

“Yes but it doesn’t-” He was cut off by her pushing him into the space craft. The other two followed suit, and lastly her majesty disappeared behind silver. The pod returned to the sky and left us all in a daze as to what miracle just passed. The humans were hella confused, since they didn't understand any of it, but the rest of us were heavily relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOT! Thank's y'all.


	29. Ready for Climax?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's point of view. Some Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go and it will be mostly smut.

All it took was one look at Levi after they left, and I knew we were in the clear. His eyes shown like never before, and the pure violet was as strong as ever. My lips met his in a forceful and powerful kiss. It wasn’t until after we stood, panting in each other's arms, did we know that the whole human squadron and Levi’s squad stood in shock as we fused ourselves together. It was time to go home. We asked one of the soldiers to show us where Marco, Armin, and Jean were, and the set them free, Hanji tackling them and shedding them with kisses so they knew how much they were missed. I explained to the other humans what happened after Levi explained it to me, and we left for home. 

 

Turns out we were still in Oregon, thank God, but the car ride back home took at least 4 hours. It sucked but we were more than happy to be home when we finally got there. Hanji went back to Marco and Jean’s, and Levi, Armin, and I went back to Armin’s. His grandad was their when we got home, and said he had heard on the news what happened, and that we were heroes, even though Armin was stuck in a white room during all the excitement. He was entirely supportive of Levi and I, but skeptical about letting us share the same room. Hint. We did anyway.  

 

As I flopped onto Armin’s bed, Levi removed his ugly white attire for some black pajama pants, and I just stripped to my boxers not even caring. I just wanted to sleep. As we lay together, I counted my blessings. Somehow, we made it out of this terrible situation intact and better than before. The world was back to normal, and I could resume living out my days with Levi. Of course I would need to go back to my own house eventually, I would tackle that beast when it gets here. For now I was more than content to sleep beside Levi and breathe the same air for the first time in a couple days.

 

__________________

 

The next morning I awoke to a plethora of unanswered texts. All from Mikasa. 

 

_ From Mika  _

 

_ Eren? Are you on the news? Is that that kid I saw earlier? _

  
  


_ From Mika _

 

_ Eren _

  
  


_ From Mika _

 

_ What the hell Eren! _

 

I messaged her a quick little message to satisfy her until I had the opportunity to call her and explain myself. I checked the time on my phone and it read 3:00 am. Once again, I awoke early. I rolled over to see if Levi was awake. When my eyes met violets my question was answered.

 

“Was that your sister?”   
  
“Yeah but she can wait.” I threaded my arms around Levi’s waist and pulled myself close to him. It was so good to be close to him like this. Skin on skin, our scents intermingling. He smelled so nice, and it was strange to think that only yesterday I could have been robbed of this moment had it not been for Erwin being a jerk. If he hadn’t done shit to deserve to die, then Levi would be the one dead instead. It felt so nice, the cold tingle of his skin on mine, and the lavender scent that lingered on him. Levi was all mine, and I was all his. I would never bow to any other, and I would never trust anyone like I did Levi.

  
“I..love you.”   
  
“I love..you too, Eren. And I think I finally know what that means.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for sticking around for the long hall. Next chapter is the last, and it will be a bonus with smut in it. For now I am going to consider this finished, but I will come back to it, and write some more smut for you all.


	30. Yummier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Here is the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you all...your support an love on this fic is the only reason it lasted so freaking long XD. There will be one extra chapter after this to tie up loose ends and you can go thank Lazy_Panda13 for that because they gave me some great ideas that I am going to incorporate in to the final chapter. So look out for chapter 31 in about a week, my lovelies!

“What is this called on your planet? When two people love each other and are exclusive?” We were facing one another, our eyes inches apart, and I let my hand stroke lazy circles in the bottom of Levi's undercut.

“We would just call them a mated pair. If they were still unsure about being exclusive then it was called courting.”

“We call it dating, and if you go through a ceremony you can be married, but humans have such short lives, so getting married is a huge deal. You can't get married until you're older than 18.”

“Interesting.”

“I am a little young to be thinking about marriage, but I don't think there are laws concerning the marriage of extraterrestrials and humans.” I chuckled at the thought. What a court case that would be. “We don't have laws governing aliens from outer space. We do have laws governing aliens from out of country though. I really doubt they would apply to you.” I chuckled to myself. He was a bit farther than out-of-country.

We were just lying there, smiling to each other and enjoying one another's presence. I couldn't imagine loving anyone else like I did Levi. He was so kind, sweet, and unique. So very different from everyone else, and I was very attracted to that. Not to mention he was gorgeous. In every aspect of the word. Levi was a predator in nature, but his personality contradicted his nature. If Levi had blindly followed his nature he would have ended up like Erwin, and I would probably be dead. In fact he might have just drained me and Armin the day we found him and helped Erwin complete his goal. Instead he saved us all, at severe risk to himself. 

I couldn't have loved him more. A part of me knew that someday Levi might not want me anymore, because I age and he doesn't, but I knew that I had a long time before I had to think about that. Levi had gained much better control over his trance ability, and I had surprisingly not felt it since the last time we had been in this bed. 

A piece of me missed it because of the comfortable haze that it brought. That piece of me was disregarded however, because I enjoyed being clear-headed and able to study Levi's face clearly and love every part of him in a way that would be diluted if I was entranced. I was just romantic that way.

I studied every portion of his face, and knew that it was unique and special to Levi and only Levi. His violet eyes piercing and bright, were brighter than they had ever been, as if life had been breathed back into Levi’s life, and I hoped I had helped to make that happen. His ebony hair was still sharp as ever, only slightly longer, as he hadn’t cut it since arriving. His skin pale, smooth, and perfect, was as cold as stone, but soft as silk. His smile was small, but always strong, it’s meaning more powerful than any smile I had ever seen, because Levi’s happiness was my happiness. 

My hand that was twirling Levi’s hair moved to pull Levi’s head closer to mine, and our lips met in a slow and soft kiss. Our lips lazily mapping out the others. Levi’s hand traveled to rest behind my neck as well, and we pulled closer to one another. My hand moved lower to his back so I could be as close as possible to his frame. His arms followed my lead and soon we were wrapped around each other, impossibly close and our tongues danced. We weren’t battling for dominance, or submitting either. The two of us just laid together wrapped in arms, and tongues as equals. I tasted Levi’s mouth, and it was strange. Not in a bad way, mind you, but in a not-human way. It was new and sweet. 

I would have loved to just stay like that forever, but I also had other ideas. My hand not currently buried in Levi's hair traveled down to grope at Levi's dick. He gasped into our kiss, and our tongues movement intensified. Few moments passed and Levi rocked into my hand trying to gain friction. We parted from the kiss, this time Levi moved his lips down to my neck, planting alternating soft and rough kisses on the skin there. I let soft sounds escape my lips as Levi left marks on my flesh. Before long Levi nipped at my throat, tiny shocks of pleasure making there way to my nether regions. 

“Ah..ngh!” Just little nips leaving my panting and wishing he’d just bite already, but as I already knew, Levi was still bitter about me teasing him last time, and I supposed it was my turn.

“I love the sounds you make Eren.” A blush floated to my cheeks as more tumbled out of my mouth, his nips becoming small bites along my throat. 

They weren’t enough to really do a whole lot of damage, but enough to jolt small bouts of pleasure through me. My hand sped up on Levi’s dick, and I could feel that he was almost fully hard. I was getting there fairly quickly myself. I decided now was a good time to switch things up, and so I removed my hand from Levi and backed up a bit, startling Levi. I got up from the bed and picked up my pants from yesterday, looking through the pockets. When I found what I was looking for I returned to the bed and showed it to Levi. It was a small bottle of lube. It was blueberry flavored. Not my favorite but I didn’t exactly buy it myself.

“Where did you get that? We didn’t exactly have time to get any.”

“I swiped it from Jean. I knew those two were so gay for each other. I am sure they have tons anyway. This won’t be missed.” I chuckled. “Want to prepare me?”

Levi nodded and I turned over so I was on my hands and knees, ass in the air. I slowly dragged my boxers down my legs as to give Levi a little show, but also to remove my underwear. I heard levi fumble with the lid, but he finally opened it with a click. I took a deep breath, and exhaled as I felt a cold finger circle around my hole. He slowly pushed one finger in, waiting a bit before gradually moving it in and out. I experimentally clenched around his finger a few times to get use to the feeling. 

“Mmm.” I hummed. It felt good but it wasn’t quite entirely comfortable yet.

Levi added another finger and this time sped up. I moved my hips slowly to meet them, and clenched around them giving me a good feel of them. His fingers moved in and out, scissoring and moving around to make sure he was properly stretching me, but also so he could find-

“Ahh...ungh!” I yelped. He found it. 

Pleasure jolted through me every time he thrust his fingers in and found that spot. I was really grinding against his fingers now. I let huffs of air, and moans pour from my mouth with every thrust of his fingers. My arms were already getting tired from being in this position so I let my arms fall, and supported my weight on my shoulders, face to the side. Tormentingly, he didn’t let the pleasure continue as he removed his fingers and removed his pants. Giving himself a squeeze, he lined up his dick with my ass and slowly pushed in. At the same time he leaned forward and bit into my shoulder, overriding the uncomfortable sensation with pure riding pleasure. 

“Mmmh...aahhh.” I whimpered.

Before he started thrusting, removed his teeth from my shoulder and flipped me around so we were facing one another. Our lips met, and he pushed in the rest of the way, sheathing himself firmly within me. He started to thrust, long and slow, but strong. Our tongues battled and I submitted to him, relaxing in his arms and he sped up. He didn’t need to use his trance to get me to submit. For him I’d do anything.

“Nngh! Gaahhh…” His thrusts started to hit that wonderful sweet spot within me, and I couldn’t help but shove my hips back to meet him. 

The pleasure was rising, and was nearly tangible in the air. Now with every thrust I felt pleasure strike through me, and every time he hit my prostate my walls clenched around him and we’d moan together. I could feel my orgasm nearing closer so my hips shoved back on Levi’s even faster, and he thrusted even harder. 

“Ehhhh..eghh! Mmnnn.”

“Ngh...ah!”

With a few more thrusts, Levi hitting my prostate every time, I felt my orgasm crash over me in long waves, the two of us riding it out. When Levi’s orgasm hit, he bit into my neck and took a long drink, sending one final bout of pleasure through me before the two of us collapsed to take a breather.

“That...was even...better..than last time!” I said in between pants.

“I guess I just keep getting better at finding out what you like.”

“Yeah.” 

Levi removed himself from me, and got up to find a rag to clean us up. When he returned we cleaned ourselves off and rested together, snuggling in the afterglow of sex. Levi laid behind me and I rested my head on his bare chest, listening to the sound of his breathing. Levi used one of his hands to play with my hair. It was soothing, laying like this, and I could convince myself that everything was solved, and that I didn’t have a whole lot of shit to explain to my parents later. 

Mikasa was going to rip me a new one.   
And not in a good way.

I was sure they must have read it all on the news and figured out that instead of playing video games at Armin’s place, we had been protecting an alien from the government. I was also sure that they didn’t know we were back yet and I wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible. From Mikasa’s texts earlier that morning, it was clear she was not a happy camper, and I couldn’t blame her.

We did almost die. Multiple times. But hey, look at the bright side. We didn’t.

I sadly was certain she wouldn’t approve of Levi. For multiple reasons. Reason A being he was really fucking old and reason B being that he was an Alien with power over human judgement. They were pretty good reasons, but she didn’t have to worry about Levi. He wasn’t the problem, the problem was Erwin. And then of course there was my parents, and I had no idea where to even start with them. That was something to think about when I wasn’t enveloped in Levi’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again! Only one more chapter to go and then it is all finished. :)


	31. The Trouble With Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone :) It's been a good run, but this is the finish line.

I felt my phone vibrate again. I untangled myself from Levi’s arms and looked to the screen. A message from Mikasa. 

 

_ From Mika _

 

_ Eren fucking Jaeger. You need to get home right now. Mom and Dad haven’t been able to get any sleep and neither have I. Please come home. _

 

_ From Mika _

 

_ I get that you just came back from a life or death situation, but please. I just...need to hear your voice.  _

 

I didn’t really know what else to do so I dialed her number and let it ring. My heart was all the way in my throat. I had no idea how she was going to react. After this whole fiasco, I bet Mikasa would never let me out of her sight. She picked up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Eren! Thank God you are save.”   
  
“No, thank Levi. He is the reason for me still breathing.”   
  
“R-right. I heard on the news that the government officials looking for the aliens found not only one but two of them. I have to admit that at first I was relieved. Then they started saying that you and Armin were the ones who had been harboring them and we went to see Armin’s grandpa. We all watched the news together for a while but we decided the best place to wait was at home-.”   
  
“Mika…”   
  
“Eren I was so scared!” She started crying and I could hear her quiet sobs as she spoke. Each one left a horrible ache in my heart. I cared for my sister. “None of us have been sleeping. We heard that you and Armin had single-handedly negotiated your way out of the enslavement of the human race! You could have died. We all could have.” I scoffed at my sister. 

 

“Mika, Armin and I did none of the talking. Levi did that. He was the one that convince all of his people and the humans to back down. He even killed the alien responsible for orchestrating everything. Levi is the one who saved us all.” I couldn’t believe the news completely disregarded that fact. 

 

“But...why!? Eren, the fact remains that you hid him in Armin’s house! You should have given him to the government!”   
  
“NO. Mikasa if you had been here. If we could have trusted you with this secret, and you got to know Levi, you’d agree with us. He didn’t deserve to be experimented and tortured!”   
  
“Eren, please come home. I don’t care, just please come home.”   
  
“Only if you agree to meet Levi and talk with him and try to understand, okay?”

 

“You trust him?”

 

“More than I trust you right now.” I heard her stay silent for a moment, and Levi gave me a strange look. 

 

“O-okay. I’ll...tell Mom and Dad.”   
  
“I hope we can all get along. I really did miss you Mikasa.”   
  
“I really missed you too Eren.”

 

I closed the call and looked to Levi. His arms were wrapped securely around my waist and I really didn’t want to get up. His eyes met mine and I could see there was fear there. He didn’t think it was a good idea to meet my family so soon after this revelation.    
  
“Is there anyway I can convince you to stay here?”

 

“You know there is.” I smirked at him. Both of us knew that he’d never use it to change my will about something as important as this. 

 

He got up out of bed before me, our bodies pulling apart. We both put clothing on. Nothing super exciting, just comfortable jeans and nerdy t-shirts. Levi looked hilarious in the Doctor Who t-shirt he put on. I stopped putting on my shirt for a second and place my hand over his chest. Nope. Still no heartbeat. It made me chuckle. Damn, how great it would have been if Levi was the actual Doctor? He did save Earth after all. Sadly, I don’t recall him arriving in a blue box. Levi stood confused for a few minutes looking down to the shirt, the humor completely lost on him. I finished putting my Danny Phantom shirt on and smirked at Levi’s confusion. 

 

“That shirt you are wearing is a reference to a tv-show about an Alien named The Doctor who likes Earth more than any other planet and can’t stop saving it. He is clever and kind of the protector of the universe? Anyway, he always has a human that travels with him to save worlds. His fallen for them a couple times too.” I chuckled as the realization hit him.   
  
“Wait, so why did you place your hand on my chest?”   
  
“The Doctor has two hearts, and thus, four heartbeats.” This time Levi smiled. 

 

“You were checking if I was The Doctor?”

 

“Yup.” We both chuckled and ready ourselves mentally for the craziness that was sure to ensue when we finally got to my house. 

 

We walked down stairs and the clock over the oven read 7:20 am. Armin was still asleep on the couch, and I wrote him a note saying that Levi and I were going to my house to talk to my family. I didn’t elaborate further, but I knew that Armin would have tried to convince me out of it if he were awake. I left the note on the kitchen table. I hoped he wouldn’t worry too much. Sure, my family has been a through a lot these past couple days, but I could guarantee that Levi and I had been through more. They owed us some wiggle room. Not to mention we saved the world. Well, Levi did that really. 

 

Levi was having a hard time not getting distracted by all the trees and houses we walked by as we walked to my house. The walk really wasn’t that long, but it sure felt like it. I was not prepared to talk to my parents. I don’t think they even know I am gay. I was only going to give them as much information as they needed to have. As far as they were concerned, Levi was just my friend. I mean, it wasn’t a lie. We were friends, just that and much,  _ much, _ more. I smirked at my own internal conversation. Levi would have commented but he was still too at awe with everything around him. It was honestly adorable. 

 

Unfortunately, we made it to my house in no time at all. I was debating whether I should use the doorbell or knock when Mikasa opened the door. She looked toward me and ran into a hug. She held me tightly and I hugged back. When she let go, Mika glanced at Levi. Her gaze turned suspicious. I knew she wouldn’t do anything while I was here, but she clearly didn’t trust Levi. Turning her back toward us, Mikasa entered our house. I gave a reassuring nod toward Levi, and the two of us followed.  

 

The living room was clean and neatly decorated as always. The kitchen to the right was just out of sight, and my parents were sitting next to each other in one of the couches. Both smiled with relief at the sight of me. Levi followed behind me, and my parent’s reaction didn’t really change. Their gazes shifted toward Levi and I could sense him shrink slightly at their gazes. This seemed strange to me, Levi being a highly trained soldier and a very determined character, I didn’t expect him to care what my parents thought, but I guessed he wanted my parents to like him. My parents didn’t seem to have a bad reaction or really any reaction to Levi’s entrance, and I didn’t know if that was a good sign or a bad one. 

 

My mother was the first to stand. She made her way over to me, and embraced me in her arms. I could feel her shaking as silent sobs wracked her body. Levi next to me was dumbfounded by her reaction. I was always forgetting that Levi wasn’t use to such emotional responses. When my mother finally let go, I gave her a smile and she smiled back, tears just barely forming in her eyes. My mom then turned to Levi and she embraced him as well. A strong hug that I would never have thought my mother would give to a stranger. Levi looked at me helplessly as he didn’t really know what to do. I giggled to myself as I tried to motion Levi to wrap his arms around her too. He eventually did, but it was funny to see Levi so confused embracing my mother. I was honestly relieved.    
  
“Thank you for saving my son. A-and the whole world too.” My mother choked out. Levi simply nodded awkwardly and my mother backed off. Levi just gave me more puzzled looks.

 

My father finally stood up as well, and gave me a short and brief hug. As I knew he would. When that was over he went to Levi, and instead of embracing him like my mother had, my father extended his hand. Levi looked to me and I tried to show him that he was suppose to grab the hand and shake it. The whole ordeal made him look so worried. At this point all my worry was gone and out of the window. All I felt was relief. My parents weren’t mad at all. My sister was the one with the hard feelings. When Levi and Dad’s handshake ended and we all left the entryway and migrated to the living room, Levi and I sat in a couch adjacent to Mom and Dad. Mikasa stood in the kitchen, watching from a distance. 

 

“Ahem. Um, I am sure you have...many questions. For us.” My mother and father nodded at my statement.

 

“What is his name?” Mom inquired.

 

“My name is Levi.” Ha, Levi can speak for himself.

 

“You can speak?”   
  
“Yes, Eren taught me English.” My mom and Dad looked toward me, eyebrows razed. I was never good at teaching.

 

“Well you sound very fluent.” My mom sort of questioned.

 

“I didn’t really have much else to do. We couldn’t leave the house, and I had to hide much of the time. Officials kept coming to the house.” My parents nodded. 

 

“So Levi is it? We don’t actually know anything about your people. The news told us almost nothing...except for your diet.” I winced as they spoke. Oh no. Where is this going…

 

“Ah. Well, if they wanted to scare the human race, that would be the way to do it.”   
  
“So where do you get your blood then?” Dad asked. I winced again. Best that I answer this one.

 

“Dad, from me obviously. I give my blood to him.”   
  
“I see.” Said my mom. She looked like she already knew but needed to know for sure. 

 

“Is that healthy?” My father was the one to ask this time.

 

“Well, Levi has a healing agent in his saliva that helps me heal immediately after he bites me, and it has lasting effects, so it helps regenerate my blood for a time. Plus he only needs to drink once-ish a week.” They didn’t need to know the euphoria his saliva also gave. 

 

“Ok-ay...” I could at least tell they were trying. Mikasa still hadn’t said anything and stood in silence in the kitchen. 

 

They asked many more questions throughout the day, everything from his planet to his people and his life. The more we talked the more comfortable Levi and my parents got around each other. I could tell everyone was feeling more at home. Even Mikasa joined us in the living room. When lunch came around Mom made some sandwiches for everyone but Levi. Levi wouldn’t  _ need _ blood for awhile, but it was such a nice feeling that I knew we would do it more than necessary. After lunch we played board games and continued the questions. When dinner rolled around we order pizza and a movie and watched a movie together. We felt more and more like a family as the day moved on. Sometime around 6-ish Mom piped up.

 

“Levi, you are welcome to stay here, if y-you want. You don’t really have anywhere to stay, do you?” Levi shook his head. 

 

“I have been staying with Armin and Eren, my friend Hanji and a few other of my people are staying with different humans, but I don’t want to intrude on them. I would love to stay here. Plus I don’t want to leave Eren. He is a good friend.” My heart swelled a bit at that. I mean, we were more than friends, but his comment still made me happy.

 

“Then please, I am sure Eren wouldn’t mind sharing his room with you?” Mom looked to me and I shook my head and smiled. It’s not like that’s all we’ve been doing haha. “Oh good. I’ll bring a sleeping bag so you can sleep on the ground.” Pfft.

 

“Thank you Ms. Jaeger.”   
  
“Just Carla.” She smiled. 

 

The rest of the night passed smoothly and Mom brought the sleeping bag. Spoilers...we didn’t use it. I got my room cleaned up a bit so Levi would feel more comfortable. When my mom finally gave us privacy and retired to her own room for the night, Levi joined me in my bed and snuggled up against me. His arms wrapped around my waist, and it felt so nice to be this close to one another. 

 

“I like your bed better. It smells like you.” Levi spoke into my neck. I contentedly closed my eyes in thought.

 

What a miracle it was that my family was so understanding and open-minded about all of this. Of course, we didn’t tell them any of the finer details, like the sex, and the love, and the gay shit. We had a good day really. Games, a movie, and good conversation. We were all almost comfortable in the presence of one another. Even Mikasa was starting to warm up to Levi. My parents realized somewhere along the line that I really did care about Levi, platonically or otherwise, and wanted me to be happy. I think that that was the only reason they were letting Levi stay, but I didn’t care. They were letting him stay, and they actually enjoyed his company, if even a little bit.    
  


I think my mom knew I was in love with Levi by the end of the night though, if her glances between us were anything to go by. She was always more perceiving than my father. I knew she would never really understand why though, and I knew she would eventually ask. 

 

All the pieces of my life were finally falling perfectly into place. However, it was no mystery as to how I could have fallen so hard for a stranger from outer space. It sounded strange, but how could I not fall for someone so honest and who cared for me even when he didn’t believe it himself. Still, How the universe has blessed me so? How I could be so happy when so many others weren’t? What I did to deserve such happiness? Who knew, and I supposed that maybe I’d never know. Maybe nobody ever knows how or why they fall in love, just that they are, and that they’d never want it any other way. I knew only a few things to be entirely true. Firstly, I was in love with Levi. Secondly, I was so grateful for everything that had happened to bring me to this moment, and thirdly, I was never going to let any of it go. 

 

“Levi?”   
  
“Hmm?” His eyes met mine.

 

“Do you know how we fell this far?”

 

“No, but I don’t think anyone ever does.”

 

“Me neither. I have fallen so hard for you. I feel connected to you more than any other creature in the universe.”   
  
“I do as well. You are more important than everything else. I have never truly trusted anyone until I met you.”

 

“I suppose the truth behind it will never be revealed to us.”   
  
“You know what my father told me when I was a kid?” Wait, Levi is going to tell me something about his family?

 

“No, you haven’t told me that much about your life before here.” I perked up a bit, I wanted to know as much about Levi as possible.

 

“When I asked him why people had mates, he told me it’s because they loved each other. This was a foreign concept for me because mated pairs were so rare when I was young. As you know, emotion isn’t very powerful where I come from. I asked him why an emotion pulled people together and made them want to stay unconditionally, and he told me that he didn’t know, just that the heart wants what it wants.”

 

“I wish I could have met him.”   
  
“I wish you could have too.”

 

“The heart wants what it wants, eh? I think it’s strange. Stop me if I’m rambling, but sometimes the heart really causes a lot of problems for people. It can trouble you and burn you, and still we love. I heard a different quote not too long ago. It said that, ‘Love could be labeled poison, and we’d drink it anyway.’ I guess that’s just the problem, isn’t it?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“The trouble with hearts.”

 

“I think you’re rambling.” Levi ruffled my hair and I chuckled. 

 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” I was about to drift off to sleep when Levi spoke again. 

 

“I won’t be poison. I promise I’ll be loyal to you Eren.” He said it like a whisper, as if I wasn’t suppose to hear it. I simply smiled softly, and let sleep consume me. 

 

“Me too.” I whispered quietly to where I could barely hear it myself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, and I'll see you in my next work, eh? I really hope you enjoyed. This has taken up so much of my time, energy, and thought. It has finally come to an end in my longest chapter yet :) GOOD BYE AND FAREWELL MY LOVELIES. If you would be so kind, please comment what your favorite scene was in this entire fic, I would really appreciate it. It helps me improve a whole lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I don't know when I will update, but hopefully soon! Please comment and give kudos! If you have suggestions please email me at wheresmycravat@gmail.com. You can also dm me @wheresmycravat on instagram.


End file.
